


Yuna's unexpected encounters

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: During chapter 2, Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi broke into the Celsius and stole the sphere fragments the gullwing's found earlier in their adventures, now with the fem-goon disguises that Yuna, Rikku, and Paine received, they infiltrate Chateau Leblanc in hopes of retrieving the sphere fragments, will it be as easy though when one suit is different? (Futa, yuri, and lemon warning)





	1. A surprising massage

**"Hello everyone, as you might already know from my other stories, no one in the lemons are under the age of 18, they are at or above 18, now like the summery says if I wrote it right, this story contains not only woman on woman, but futanari thanks to what happens in the story." TME said before sweatdropping.**

**"Sorry, I may need to reword what I wrote, but you get the idea right?, not only that but I might remake this into a chapter of the dimensional saga, Oh I got so many ideas just waiting in my head!" TME said with excitement sparkling in his eyes before looking to the screen.**

**"Now then, a disclaimer and spoiler alert for those who haven't played this game yet, I don't anyone but OC's and their moves, any relation to anyone living or dead or to other OC's is coincidental and unintentional, please let me know if I copy so I can change that, also errors with certain things will be covered at the outro for certain things, so bear with me until then." TME said before he continued to the story summery.**

**"Sense this a FFX-2 story, and if I put the correct characters in place, this story stars the main heroine, Yuna, with major appearance of Rikku and Paine, who disguised themselves as a member of the Leblanc syndicate to retrieve the sphere fragments that Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi stole while the entire gullwing crew left to return the awesome sphere to the youth league or New yevon, however their trip into through the building might not be so... normal thanks to the outfits they got." TME said with a grin before he finished the summery.**

**"Now then, the story starts right when Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, infiltrate chateau Leblanc." TME said while the scene shifted to** **guadosalam right after the gullwings passed the front door.**

* * *

**Chateau** **Leblanc/ front lobby**

"Another smashing success!" Rikku said at the infiltration before Paine shook her head for a moment. **(I'm trying to keep the story line for line and action for action up until certain points.)**

"We're not done yet, where's the sphere." Paine said blankly before they heard the sound of a door opening and ran to the side of the room to wait in plain sight before seeing Nooj walk out of the room with Leblanc in tow which surprised them a little.

"Thank you Lablanc." Nooj said before taking a few steps towards the door before stopping to continue his conversation with Leblanc.

"Anything for you, love" Leblanc said in a seductive tone before Nooj spoke up again while the gullwings listened in.

"Now I finally know the location of Vegnagun...Spira is in for a rough ride, take care." Nooj said before he turned to walk out of the door while Leblanc watched him. **(get ready for the oddness.)**

"Yes love." Leblanc whispered while Yuna felt something odd happen to her body which made her fidget for a moment, Rikku and Paine where so into character that they didn't notice Yuna's discomfort, though she toughed it out while she felt an itchiness center under her cloths, to be exact, focusing on her pelvis before she snapped out of it for a moment when she heard that Leblanc spoke up.

"Oh, how long must we be apart?, these days without you are not easy on me love." Leblanc said in sadness before bending forward with a sigh.

Yuna in the meantime saw Leblanc bend over before the itchiness returned in full force, she had to admit that for a fan wielding, magic wielding thief, Leblanc had a surprisingly fit body, Leblanc had C cup breasts that threatened to spill out of her outfit that held surprisingly well, she had a firm ass as well when Yuna noticed Leblanc bent over.

Yuna herself was no slouch thanks to all of the fighting against fiends from around Spira thanks to the warrior dressphere and the other melee dressphere the gullwings collected in their travels.

Yuna had firm B to C cup breasts that were hidden well in the femgoon outfit while her ass and legs really shaped up during some serious training when she wanted to master the Warrior dressphere sense the blade reminded her of Tidus.

Yuna then realized what she was thinking about Leblanc and when Leblanc walked upstairs she shook her head a few times to get rid of those thoughts before the trio ran into the main lobby of the building.

* * *

  **Chateau Leblanc/ main lobby**

When they ran in the room, they saw Ormi and Logos talking to one another so Yuna, Rikku, and Paine tried to act casual and walked nearby to listen in while they cleaned the room a little to keep suspicion down.

"The boss is a different person when that Nooj guy shows up, huh?" Ormi said which got the gullwings attention.

"Suppressing her natural charm and acting like some housewife...she must be tense." Logos said before noticing Yuna nearby and spoke to her which made the gullwings jolt in shock before Yuna turn to Logos to listen when he pointed to her.

"You, go to the boss's chambre and tend to your duties." Logos said which confused Yuna. "What...duties?" Yuna said while Logos sighed before Ormi spoke up with a slight blush on his face.

"You know, use your talents to help her, uh, unwind." Ormi said before Logos turned to Ormi while Yuna walked away while Rikku and Pained gave worried looks to Yuna when she walked to the door before stopped when she heard Logos and Ormi speak to one another one more time.

"I wonder how long that new fem-goon can last against the boss, last time it was 15 minutes and the previous goon had to leave thanks to, err, the traumatic things that happened to her." Ormi said before Logos tapped Ormi's shoulder with an annoyed look on his face while the gullwings wondered what the hell Ormi was talking about.

"She should've trained more then, the fem-goon's know that the boss has a ravenous appetite after a mission, more so after Nooj leaves." Logos said while the gullwings gulp in sync before he saw that Yuna was looking towards them and pointed towards the door.

"Look, If your new here, just go up the stairs, the boss's room is the only one up there." Logos said before Yuna gulped again before she walked out of the room.

* * *

  **Chateau Leblanc/ front lobby**

After Yuna walked into the lobby, she felt her body heat up for some reason while the scene went back to the main lobby for a moment.

* * *

  **Chateau Leblanc/ main lobby**

"So you think the suit that fem-goon had on works?" Ormi said which got Rikku and Pain's attention.

"Hard to say, the suit that goon had was a newly developed prototype dressphere, the abilities are still unknown, the one thing I do know is that it works properly if the goon is strong enough, how it works, I don't know, the boss was the one who requested the development so she and the ones who made it know what it can do." Logos said which worried Rikku and Paine greatly while the scene went to Yuna.

* * *

  **Chateau Leblanc/ front lobby**

Yuna took a moment to look her body over to find nothing wrong though the heat of her body increased a little more before she shook her head to focus.

_"I gotta go to Leblanc's room or I'll look suspicious."_ Yuna thought before she walked up the stairs to see a male goon guarding the door.

The goon noticed Yuna before he pointed to Leblanc's room.

"Ah, that time already, is it?, don't hold back, heh." The goon said before chuckling which confused Yuna more before she walked passed the goon.

While she walked passed, she could have sworn she saw the goon grin behind his mask while a blush crept on his face but thought it was a trick of the light before she walked into Leblanc's room.

* * *

  **Chateau Leblanc/ Leblanc's room**

Yuna walked in and noticed that Leblanc was standing in front of a statue on the far side of the room, she walked closer before she saw with slight shock that the statue was Nooj of all people.

_"I know she has a thing for Nooj, but a statue!?, how much gil does she have?"_ Yuna thought with slight envy sense the spheres normally turned into dresspheres, she didn't know if it was good luck or some kind of twisted bad luck, and the only income she got was from taking out fiends during missions or the occasional chest.

Yuna then saw Leblanc blow a kiss to the statue before she turned to Yuna.

"I'm waiting." Leblanc simply said before walking to her bed while Yuna blushed a bit before following to only stop in shock when Leblanc undressed before her covered eyes. **(now that I think about it, how the hell do those goons see through those flap like masks on their faces with out running into walls?, must be a magic thing)**

**Warning/ Warning/ Lemon scene/ skip if not interested**

* * *

Leblanc got undressed while Yuna's blush intensified before Leblanc tossed her dress onto a hook that was attached to the bed post before turning to Yuna.

Yuna in the meantime felt her body heat up again, so much so that she thought she might explode when she noticed that Leblanc was not wearing any panties under her dress.

She also sweatdropped when she noticed that Leblanc shaved her pubic hairs into the shape of a heart before she heard Leblanc speak up which snapped her out of her stupor.

"Like I said, I'm waiting." Leblanc said before she turned back to the bed before laying on her stomach while Yuna walked forward. "U-um..What was my job again?" Yuna said which confused Leblanc for a moment before thinking that this was a new recruit.

"A new recruit huh?, start with massaging my back and if you do well we can go to the next step." Leblanc said while looking to Yuna before she grinned when she noticed that Yuna was wearing the experimental suit thanks to the altered insignia on the mask. **(should have mentioned that earlier in the story but Yuna's outfit has an orb like insignia instead of a heart.)**

"A-Alright." Yuna said before Leblanc relaxed on the bed before Yuna walked up to the bed before climbing on before straddling Leblanc to get ready to ready to massage her back. **(think of the massage mini-game in chapter two.)**

For a few minutes Yuna felt around Leblanc's back for knots before pressing into them while hoping she was doing well, Leblanc in the meantime was surprised when she felt that Yuna, still in disguise, was actually doing pretty well with the massaging after a few mistakes.

Yuna in the meantime felt her body heat up again before she felt a sharp pain radiate from her pelvic region.

"Gah!" Yuna grunted in discomfort which snapped Leblanc out of her relaxed stupor before she looked over before grinning a bit when she noticed that the mask bit's heart mark was switching from white to a dull red color.

"Well now, it seems the dressphere's ability is kicking in." Leblanc said before she slid out from under Yuna before she turned to see that Yuna fell on her rear.

"W-What's g-g-going on!?" Yuna stammered in shock before she saw that Leblanc licked her lips which made Yuna's body heat up more for some reason before Leblanc reached over and pushed Yuna on her back which confused her greatly.

"Now then, to see if the little experiment works." Leblanc said before she reached over again slowly, this time aiming lower to see if she was right while Yuna's discomfort grew.

"E-Experiment?" Yuna muttered before she felt Leblanc grab the lower half of the outfit before Yuna felt part of her outfit open before she sighed in relief when the discomfort passed.

"My, my, it seems this suit really works better then the usual spell." Leblanc said in an impressed tone which confused Yuna before she looked down to freeze in shock at what she saw.

Yuna didn't know how, or if was even possible at all, but her clit somehow turned into a dick that was 7-8 inches in length and 2-3 inches in width.

"W-W-W-What!..." Yuna stammered in shock before Leblanc grinned at Yuna's reaction. "Now, now, no need to be frightened, after all this one of the dressphere's abilities." Leblanc said which surprised Yuna greatly.

"Dressphere!?" Yuna said in shock before Leblanc's grin widened. "Correct, though it has a few abilities that rely on other dresspheres to help it reach its full potential, right now however I need you to help satisfy me." Leblanc said and before Yuna could protest she felt her arms and legs get pinned to the bed somehow.

"W-What!?" Yuna said in shock before she threw her head back in paralyzing pleasure when Leblanc lightly rubbed the newly grown dick.

"Sorry about this, but the first shot is always the strongest so I gotta make sure you don't do anything stupid." Leblanc said before she put the tip of her right index finger to the base of Yuna's dick before she muttered something for a moment.

Yuna got confused when she heard Leblanc mutter some strange words before she felt something wrap around the base of her dick which made her look to see a dim glowing, gold colored ring and gave Leblanc a confused look.

"Let's just say that this is a spell to keep you from coming too soon." Leblanc said while Yuna's eyes widened at what that could mean before she noticed that Leblanc scooted over a but before she moved her head over the dickhead.

Leblanc then opened her mouth before she lightly licked the head of Yuna's dick, if she wasn't bound she would be trashing with pleasure.

" _Nice reaction, glad I put that binding spell on her or she would've popped just now."_ Leblanc thought with a calculating mind when she noticed Yuna's reaction before she decided to take things to another level by opening her mouth again before slipping the dickhead into her mouth and twirling her tongue before taking a few inches more.

"GIIIHHH!" Yuna shrieked when she felt Leblanc trap her dick in her mouth and strong shocks went through her body when Leblanc slid her head up and down for a minute before she pulled her head off.

"*Gasp*...*Gasp*" Yuna kept repeating while Leblanc saw that Yuna's dick was twitching like mad before she had an idea that made her grin before she stood up on the bed.

"Now then, onto the main dish." Leblanc said which snapped Yuna out of her pleasure induced stupor before she looked over to see what Leblanc was talking about before her eyes grew wide as what Leblanc was about to do.

Leblanc was straddling Yuna and was about to slide the dick inside of her soaked pussy before Yuna spoke up.

"Hold on Leblanc!" Yuna said which made Leblanc stop her action before she gave Yuna an irritated look.

"And what gives you the right to order me around." Leblanc said in an authoritative tone before Yuna spoke up. "W-What a-about Nooj!" Yuna said hoping to stop this sense she felt she might go insane from the pleasure.

"Let me give you a little clue about myself, I never slept with another man, I'm saving that experience for my noojy-woogy." Leblanc said before noticing something odd about the fem-goon under her.

For starters, why doesn't this fem-goon know about her preference for woman until she can get together with Nooj?, and another thing that she noticed was that part of the Fem-goon's mask slid off when the Fem-goon threw her head back to show a familiar face.

Leblanc then gripped Yuna's dick before stroking it a few times which got the desired result before she pushed the dick onto Yuna's stomach before sitting on Yuna and started to grind on the dick slowly.

When Yuna's head angled upward, Leblanc took the chance to grip the hood of the suit and pulled while Yuna was distracted by the pleasure. ( **I figure all of the fem-goon suits are three piece outfits for quick equipping, and the dressphere was no different.)**

To say Leblanc was shocked was an understatement, when she saw Yuna's face she froze in pure shock before her shock turned into anger, Leblanc's anger then turned into intrigue when she realized she could use this to her advantage **.**

**"** I must say, this is unexpected to see a dullwing of all people wearing my prototype dressphere." Leblanc said which made Yuna's eyes snap open to see that her vision was back to normal, she also noticed that her mask was gone, along with her hood.

Yuna then noticed that Leblanc grinned before she resumed her grinding on Yuna's newly grown dick.

"I must also say that I find this situation to be extreamly satisfying in so my ways, don't you think love?" Leblanc said while Yuna grit her teeth to focus. ( **I'm pretty sure that until they team up later, the love thing is a mocking name even in this situation.**

"W-What d-d-d-do you me-an!?" Yuna said when she realized that her cover was blown.

"Three thing, the first and main one is that you can help me test the full power of this dressphere now, I may be able to make dresspheres and garment grids for my man now thanks to the grid I originally took from you before the concert." Leblanc said before she gripped Yuna's length and stroked it which made Yuna gasp out in pleasure.

"Why s-should I-I help you!" Yuna said before Leblanc grinned before she sped up her strokes which forced Yuna to throw her head back in reflex.

"That would be reason number two, If I shout out that three gullwing infiltrated my base, what would happen to your friends, from what I know you three always stick together." Leblanc said before Yuna realized that Leblanc was right, one call from Leblanc would put the entire base on red alert.

"And for the final reason love, I have to admit that you have the one of the largest dicks that I have ever seen on a woman, normally you would need to use a magic formula to do that but I think its the power of the dressphere reacting to your garment grid." Leblanc said which confused Yuna sense she never remembered equipping a fem-goon dressphere to her grid.

"B-But its not equipped to the grid." Yuna stammered out before Leblanc moved her hand to rub the dick head repeatedly which from Leblanc's perspective allowed her to continue to one more thing.

"if its not that, then you must be really perverted huh." Leblanc said which made Yuna blush at the insult.

"What!?" Yuna growled out which surprised Leblanc a bit before she grinned. "How do you explain this monster of a dick then, magic can only do so much." Leblanc said before she resumed to stroke Yuna before Yuna could retort.

"I'm getting a bit impatient so I'm continuing we're we left off." Leblanc said before she pressed the dickhead to her entrence of her vagina while Yuna's eyes widened in shock before she spoke up in a pleading tone.

"P-Please Leblanc, If you do that I'll go insane!" Yuna said in a pleading tone which froze Leblanc in her tracks for a moment. "Now this is new, you...the high summoner...begging me...the mighty Leblanc for mercy?" Leblanc said before she looked Yuna in the eyes.

"Well then, if your begging..." Leblanc said while Yuna relaxed a bit sense she thought she got through to Leblanc while Leblanc raised her right hand in a snapping motion.

Before Yuna knew it, Leblanc dropped down onto Yuna while time slowed down before she snapped her fingers while Yuna's eyes widened in shock while her face froze in the relaxed state.

"I might as well finish you off!" Leblanc with a grin before the camera panned to reveal that Leblanc impaled herself on Yuna's dick while at the same time releasing the restraint on Yuna's dick before Yuna felt something...off.

"W-What!" Yuna stammered while she looked down to show that she was impaled inside of Leblanc, not only that she felt something shoot of of her dick before Leblanc spoke up while Yuna's body slowly realized what happened while something white flowed out of Leblanc's pussy while the dick stayed inside.

"It seems your cumming love." Leblanc said in a slightly mocking tone, she was impressed with the amount of semen that Yuna was shooting.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Yuna slowly repeated before her head fell back while Leblanc smirked at Yuna's issue.

" _I must say, the orgasm was so strong that it overloaded her mind in such a way that the orgasm happened before she realized that she was even cumming._ " Leblanc while she saw the blank like stare on Yuna's face before she looked down.

" _I guess using MP to created the semen was a success, I gotta say though, miss dullwing has a lot of MP, her dick keeps on cumming even though she's in a daze."_ Leblanc thought before she slowly got up while shuddering a bit before she full stood to see that Yuna's dick was still hard before the flow of seman stopped shooting.

"Hello?" Leblanc said when she noticed that Yuna was out of it and smirked. "We can't have that now can we?" Leblanc said before she held her hands over her pubic hair.

"Now then, lets see if this thing still works." Leblanc said before her pubic hairs glowed brightly a bit before fading to show a glyph that was hidden under the hair.

Leblanc then felt the effect right after she activated the glyph, she laid back on the bed before she felt something form on her pelvic area for a minute before it faded.

Looking down, Leblanc saw that the old glyph she had tattooed on still worked and grinned when she grew a dick, she was 9 inches in length while 3 inched in width, she had to grin again after sitting up.

_"There's more then one way to have some fun love."_ Leblanc thought before she dispelled the bindings on Yuna's legs.

Leblanc then moved Yuna's legs apart before she took a closer look to see that Yuna's pussy was soaked which made Leblanc grin before she sat up again.

"Now then..." Leblanc said before aligning herself with Yuna's soaked womanhood while Yuna slowly returned to reality which Leblanc noticed when Yuna's head moved around and cast another bind on Yuna's legs.

"Welcome back to the waking world love." Leblanc said with a smirk before Yuna looked with slightly blurred eyes before they cleared a moment later.

Yuna's eyes widened at what was about to happen, but before she could warn Leblanc, Leblanc gripped Yuna's dick which made Yuna shut up for a moment before Leblanc thrust her hips forward.

"Gi...augh!" Yuna grunted in pain which confused Leblanc for a moment before she looked down before he eyes widened in shock to see that Yuna was a virgin sense the blood was a good indicator.

"You were still a virgin?" Leblanc said before she realized that she would have to wait for Yuna to get used to her dick, it was a bit hard to stay still sense Yuna's pussy kept twitching every now and then for a minute which made Leblanc's hips shudder as a result.

After another minute Yuna's body was able to relax when the pain dulled, Yuna then realized when her mind caught up with her that her virginity was taken in more ways then one and felt humiliated before her eyes teared up.

"W-Why?" Yuna asked which made Leblanc look to Yuna in slight sympathy before she spoke up. "What's the problem?, you would've lost your virginity sooner or later." Leblanc said before she gripped Yuna's dick which shocked Yuna from crying before she saw that Leblanc was slowly stroking Yuna's dick.

"Still, it was a bit rude of me, I might as well make up for that." Leblanc said with a grin before she thrust her hips forward before pulling back while stroking Yuna's dick vigorously.

Yuna in the meantime was shocked silent at the pain and pleasure she was feeling before she felt another orgasm approach, Leblanc felt the dick in her hand twitch before she stopped with a grin which confused Yuna.

Leblanc then scooted forward which slowly slid herself inside of Yuna's tunnel before she started to thrust back and forth again while her stroking resumed, Leblanc in the meantime felt her release approach as well before speaking up while she binds Yuna's dick with the same bind spell from before.

"Get...ready...dullwing!" Leblanc said before she hilted Yuna right when she released a torrent of cum straight into Yuna's womb.

"Ahh...ahhhh!" Yuna groaned out while she orgasms before she realized that Leblanc blocked her orgasm for some reason, Yuna looked down when she felt Leblanc pull out of her vagina.

From Leblanc's view she saw her semen slither out of Yuna with a mix of red for about 30 seconds.

" _Really glad that I can't get another woman_ _pregnant or I would have some many kids here."_ Leblanc thought with a slight shudder before she heard Yuna groan in discomfort.

"Ah yes, how could I forget." Leblanc said before she leaned down before engulfing Yuna's dick in her mouth before sliding her head up and down while Yuna groaned out in pleasurable pain, pleasure from her dick being engulfed again, pain from being denied an orgasm before Yuna felt another orgasm approach.

" _Time to finish this!"_ Leblanc thought before she undid the bindings right when Yuna groans out when her orgasm hit her hard, Leblanc did one more thing right before though.

_"MP absorb!"_ Leblanc thought which activated the skill which drained MP from Yuna, the interesting thing about it was that the drain went through Yuna's dick which heightened the orgasm greatly.

"GOOOOOHHHH!" Yuna groaned loudly in relief while her tongue hanged out of her mouth when she felt her seed practically gush out of her dick before Leblanc pulled her head off of Yuna's dick midshot before angling it towards Yuna.

The first shot hit Yuna's face after Yuna's eyes closed from Leblanc's stroking before the second and third shot hit her covered breasts and stomach before slowing to a small trickle.

"Ohhh...ugh.." Yuna groaned before her head fell to the side in exhaustion.

Leblanc saw what happened and grinned before she got up from the bed to clean herself, she didn't notice that Yuna managed to recover quickly while Yuna's garment grid started to glow dimly.

Yuna in the meantime felt rage, she felt humiliated at what Leblanc had done to her, her rage heightened when she realized that her first time was taken by that stuck up woman.

In response to Yuna's anger, her garment grid, the covetous garment grid glowed dimly thanks to the berserker dressphere that was equipped to the lower right slot past the osmose gate.

the lower left one had the black mage dressphere while the top one was unoccupied when Yuna tried to think of a what to put in there before leaving it for later, what Yuna didn't know was this, the unknown dressphere that she was wearing auto located to the top slot before passing through the red gate to the berserker dressphere, the odd thing was that instead of a blue glowing line connecting the two, there was a pink line.

While Leblanc took a moment to find a rag she heard the telltale sign of a spherechange, but before she could turn around to see what happened she felt a pair of hand's wrap around her neck before she was lifted off the ground for a moment before being tossed onto the cum stained bed on all fours and looked back in slight fear at what she saw.

She saw Yuna wearing the berserker dressphere and she looked like she was in a berserk like rage, Leblanc also saw that the middle part of the outfit was missing which showed Yuna's entire chest, stomach, and pussy.

But the thing that frightened her was this, she saw that Yuna was now sporting a full 12 inch long, 3 inch wide dick somehow before she notices that the mask bit of the fem-goon dressphere was hanging on Yuna's chest like a necklace, it was in fact connected to the two shoulder parts that stayed on and realized that the fem-goon dressphere was effecting the other dressphere's Yuna had equipped. **(Picture Yuna wearing the berserker dressphere and the fem-goon mask is attached to the two shoulder guards that have horns coming out of them.)**

" **Let's see how you like to be on the receiving end you bitch!"** Yuna growled with red eyed fury before the scene faded to black.

**Next time**

**Yuna's counter attack**

* * *

**"Well everyone, hope you like this, I tried to stay in character but might have failed mid-way." TME said before he cracked his neck a few times.**

**"Now them on to issue one, the fem-goon dressphere, for starters I couldn't come up with a better name, if someone has one please help and I'll give credit for renaming this dressphere, also I apologize if I accidentally copy, please let know if I do and I'll remake the necessary changes." TME said while bowing to the screen.**

**"Now onto issue two, the berserker dressphere, for starter on how the gullwing's got it early, in chapter one while Oaka ran off from al bhed dept collector's, the gullwings had to save the collectors from fiends who showed up earlier then normal which saved the collecter's instead of finding them dead in chapter three." TME said while hoping that the issue was resolved before speaking up again.**

**Finally before in upload this chapter, the fem-goon dressphere used an ability to work with the berserker dressphere to give it it's current appearence near the end, asides the missing shirt and upper part of Yuna's pants she is still wearing the rest of the altered dressphere." TME said in hopes that cleared things up as well.**

**"Now then, if I miss something or confuse anyone please ask questions by messaging me, also please review, no flames, I'll take constructive help in improving the story here, and I decided to make in last for 5 to 6 chapters at best, 3 -4 at least if it goes well.**

**"If you will excuse me now, I need to log out to upload this chapter, see you later everyone." TME said before getting up from his chair while the scene faded to black.**


	2. Yuna's counterattack

**"To those who have been waiting in anticipation, your wait is over, so I say welcome to the next chapter of Yuna's unexpected encounter, Yuna's group infiltrated Leblanc's base for the sphere fragments, however thanks to the fem-goon suits they we're able to blend in for awhile, unfortunately for Yuna she was called up to Leblanc's room to help Leblanc relax." TME started to explain before he continues.**

**"However, what Yuna didn't expect was that the fem-goon suit she was wearing was actually a dressphere designed by Leblanc, Leblanc noticed and took advantage of the situation to test the suits abilities, after awhile Leblanc found out that it was Yuna in disguise and after some thinking she decided to continue her test." TME explained before he took a breath before continuing.**

**"After Leblanc finished up with her test, Yuna's rage took over by using the berserker dressphere after it was altered by the Fem-goon dressphere, What will happen to Leblanc?, will the gullwings find the fragments before the chapter's over?, like I said a few times on the dimensional saga, Can I just get to the story already!, also as a side note, Yuna acts somewhat out of character for this chapter thanks to the conflicting spheres." TME said before the scene shifted to Rikku and Paine in the main lobby of chateau Leblanc right after Yuna walked away.**

* * *

**Chateau** **Leblanc/ main lobby**

Rikku walked over to Paine while Logos and Ormi resumed their conversation after Yuna walked out of the room a minute ago.

"Hay Paine!, what do we do now!?" Rikku whispered in a slightly panicked tone sense she had no ideas at the moment, this was suppose to be a simple sneak and steal back mission.

"Best I can say is that we trust Yuna to get out of what ever she has to deal with, she's done it before so believe in her now." Paine said trying to calm Rikku down before Logos looked over at the duo before walking over after a goon walked into the room to speak with Logos for a moment before running back out.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I need one of you to go into the base to help with maintaining the bandoleer, some of them have been acting up and the mechanics are a bit short handed today, an accident...happened, and 10 of the goons here had to take a few weeks off to recover sense we don't have a healer that can heal major or ...traumatic injuries." Logos explained before nodding to Ormi who nodded back before moving a panel on the wall to reveal a switch before he pressed it.

The next thing Rikku and Paine saw was that the wall at the back of the lobby raised to reveal a hidden passageway before Paine lightly elbowed Rikku to get her attention after Logos walked into the tunnel before stopping to wait for Rikku.

"I guess that's your cue." Paine said which got Rikku's attention.

"What!?, I'm no mechanic!, that's Shinra's thing!, don't you remember that I like the alchemist dressphere we got from Clasko when we cleared out the monster arena in the clam lands!" Rikku hastily whispered to Paine who just shrugged.

"Am I the better choice?" Paine said which shut Rikku up before sighing at Paines stoic personality before she hesitantly walked over to the opening before walking forward to follow Logos.

The wall shortly slammed shut a minute after Ormi released the button that opened the wall before looking at Paine for a moment before shrugging before he walked out of the lobby door.

"If anyone's looking for me, tell them I'll be going back to the gagazet hot springs, those gullwings really did a number on me for some reason, sure I may have attacked them, but why we're they there in the first place?" Ormi said which made Paine grin before she nodded.

Ormi then left the lobby before walking out of the building while the camera panned to Paine.

"Now then...do I just wait here?" Paine said in slight confusion before she decided to go to the panel that Ormi used that was hidden before the wall opened, Paine then ran in while counting.

"58..59..60." Paine counted before the wall closed with a slam.

"Alright then...now to find Rikku or find the fragments, choices, choices." Paine said in a quiet tone to herself to help think before she walked into the base while the scene shifted forward in time to a berserked Yuna and a frightened Leblanc.

**Warning, warning, Lemon warning, skip if not interested**

* * *

**Continuing from last time after Leblanc was thrown onto the bed**

" **Let's see how you like to be on the receiving end you bitch!"** Yuna growled with red eyed fury towards a frightened Leblanc.

Before Leblanc could move from her position, Yuna in the altered berserker dressphere jumped unto the bed before Leblanc felt a hand cover her mouth while she felt Yuna place her dick between Leblanc's asscheeks.

**"** **Listen and listen good you stuck up bitch!, thanks to you, not only have I lost my virginity!, but I also felt humiliated beyond belief."** Yuna growled out while she gripped Leblanc's ass with her gloved left hand.

**"I'm** **only gonna say this once, help me with this little issue without trouble, or call for help, I'll warn you that if you do, not even the most powerful healing spell will help you after I'm through with you, do...I..make..myself..clear!."** Yuna growled out before thrusting her hips on Lebanc's ass a few time on the last bit before Leblanc nodded in agreement.

Yuna then slowly slid her right hand down to Leblanc's throat while making sure that Leblanc kept quite before gripping Leblanc's neck lightly, though she squeezed a few times before speaking up.

**"Any questions."** Yuna asked while she lightly gripped Leblanc's neck again to let her know that she at Yuna's mercy right now.

"H-How are you still in control?, haven't you gone berserk?" Leblanc asked before seeing Yuna look down to the cloth on her neck before growling loudly which surprised Leblanc before she used her left hand to smack Leblanc's ass which made Leblanc flinch.

" **Blame it on your twisted dressphere!, for some reason my mind is focused on either satisfying my urges or breaking you!"** Yuna growled out before she gripped both of Leblanc's asscheeks and started to thrust back and forth slowly before gaining speed while Leblanc was frozen in slight shock.

_"It's like the raw animal instincts of the berserker dressphere and the desire from the Fem-goon dressphere are conflicting."_ Leblanc thought before she felt multiple bolts of pleasure rocket through her body and looked downward to see that Yuna was stroking her dick quickly after she removed her gloves.

Her nails looked like they turned into razor sharp claws which made Leblanc gulp in slight fear sense Yuna was practically hovering blades near her dick and wondered if the gloves restricted the berserkers power.

**"Now then...I'll be blunt...be the good girl that you hate so much and this will be pleasant for both of us."** Yuna said in a slightly calmer tone before she sped up her hand which made Leblanc moan out for a moment before clinching her teeth.

**"If not though..."** Yuna growled before Leblanc grunted in pain when Yuna's grip on her dick strengthened to the point of pain before Yuna's grip relaxed which made Leblanc pant in relief when the pain faded.

**"...I'm pretty sure you get the idea!"** Yuna finished before she resumed her stroking motion which made Leblanc grit her teeth before groaning in relief.

"Oooohhh!" Leblanc groaned out while Yuna kept the rapid stroking motion going for another minute before stopping while keeping her hand at the base of Leblanc's dick which confused Leblanc before she felt Yuna slide her hand upwards before sliding two fingers into Leblanc's vagina while she took care of her claws before she started to finger Leblanc rapidly.

"OH...Oh...Oooohhhuuuggghhh!" Leblanc groaned out after a minute of holding her breath before Yuna pulled out carefully before she gripped her dick to see that she was like an iron pole.

Yuna stroked herself lightly a couple of times before pressing the head of her dick right at Leblanc's soaked pussy before she gripped Leblanc's hips which made her look back before opening her eyes in shock.

Similar to last time, instead of Leblanc dropping on Yuna, Yuna tightened her grip before thrusting forward which made Leblanc's eyes go wide in shock before she looked downward to see a bulge where her womb was and could feel that Yuna had pierced her cervix.

Yuna then pulled out till the head of her dick nearly popped out then pushed back in before Leblanc could recover before repeating her actions rapidly which made Leblanc bite into the blanket to keep from screaming in both pain and pleasure at Yuna's speed.

Yuna then stopped for a moment which confused Leblanc for a moment before she felt Yuna grip her dick and left breast which made her bite into the blanket harder before Yuna the resumed her session with Leblanc, this time pinching Leblanc's nipple while stroking her dick in time with her humping.

After a few more minutes, Yuna felt her orgasm approach and stopped, Leblanc felt the same thing happen before she felt Yuna stop before she felt herself get flipped onto her back while the sheets stayed clinched between her teeth, and the first thing she see's after the blanket fell past her eye's was that Yuna's eye's had a slight red glow, though they weren't as bright as before.

Yuna then reinserted herself back into Leblanc before gripping Leblanc's dick before thrusting back and forth while stroking which made Leblanc groan out loudly through the blanket so she wouldn't attract attention, after all Yuna may have calmed somewhat, but Yuna held her dick in her hands and could probably rip it off with her strength or something worse.

Leblanc then felt her release coming while Yuna felt it approach thanks to the rapid twitches and gave a fanged grin.

**_"What I'm about to do might disgust me normally, but for some reason I'm fine with what I got planned, must be the dressphere messing with my head."_** Yuna thought quickly before she increased her tempo before pulling out quickly which set Leblanc off while Yuna quickly clamped her lips around the head of Leblanc's dick before mentally smirking.

_**"MP absorb!"**_ Yuna thought which activated the red gate.

"MMMMPPHHH! Leblanc groaned through the blanket while she shot her load while her MP shot out of her dick which increased the pleasure twofold while Yuna surprisingly gulped Leblanc's seed like water, however while the flow of Leblanc's semen started to slow, Yuna grinned mentally.

_**"How about a retake?, MP absorb!"**_ Yuna repeated which forced Leblanc to shoot out another load which made her teeth open, however no groan or scream of pleasure echoed throughout the room.

"*Huff*...*huff*..." Leblanc huffed a few time in a daze while Yuna pulled away slowly during Leblanc's stupefied daze before Yuna pulled away with a small pop before taking a look at Leblanc and gave a fanged grin at her expression before flipping Leblanc back onto her front, though Leblanc's face fell to the bed while her ass stayed in the air.

**"I guess two MP absorbs in a row can really pack a punch."** Yuna growled out before she aligned her dick against Leblanc's pussy again before gripping Leblanc's hips.

" **Let's see how wild I can really get!"** Yuna growled out before thrusting back inside of Leblanc's soaked tunnel, unlike last time though, Yuna took what she said seriously and put 100 percent of her dressphere's combined power to really speed up while her hips slammed into Leblanc's.

"Geh...AH!" Leblanc groaned out in both pain and pleasure while Yuna gripped Leblanc's hair and pulled which made Lebanc's groan out again when her mind bare pieced together that Yuna was acting more like an animal in heat, though Leblanc felt her vision start to fade after a minute of Yuna's rapid thrusts.

Sense Yuna held back on her orgasm during her raged induced moment, she felt like she could explode inside of Leblanc, however she wanted to get back at Leblanc for taking her virginity and slowed down her thrusts to think for a moment.

" ** _What can I do then...she already lost her virginity who knows how long ago...she's also used to that grown dick...Let's see if this gets a reaction."_** Yuna thought before pulling out which allowed Leblanc a second wind before she felt something prod her asshole which shocked her out of her stupor.

"Huh!?" Leblanc said before looking over her back to see that Yuna was gripping her asscheeks while she prodded her asshole with her dick.

" **Payback time.** " Yuna growled out and before Leblanc could do anything, Yuna thrust her hips forward with berserker enhanced strength and with a resounding smack hilted Leblanc's ass while Leblanc's eyes went wide in shock.

Yuna in the meantime felt even more pleasure at what she did, though she noticed that Leblanc was about to scream and reacted quickly thanks to the fem-goon dressphere's knowledge flowing into her head.

Yuna gripped Leblanc's head and before Leblanc could react, Yuna then kissed Leblanc which shocked Leblanc quiet when she felt Yuna's tongue slide into her mouth.

up and down, left and right, Yuna's tongue danced around Leblanc's mouth, Yuna took the chance to pull her dick out somewhat before thrusting back in which made Leblanc grunt into Yuna's mouth.

Yuna then thrusts one more time before she noticed that Leblanc's grunts started to turn into moans before she sweatdropped.

**_"Already getting used to it?, oh well..I might as well finish._** " Yuna thought when she felt the telltale tightening of her lower stomach from her impending orgasm and sped up her thrusts while gripping Leblanc's dick with her right hand before stroking it rapidly.

**"Get ready you bitch!"** Yuna growled before letting out a roar like scream when she unleashed her load into Leblanc's ass while her grip on Leblanc's dick tightened which set Leblanc off as well with a resounding scream when she unleashed her load onto the bed while Yuna rapidly stroked Leblanc's dick to milk it for all it's cum.

"Oh..fucking...!" Leblanc groaned out when her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks before screaming loudly while her body spasmed.

* * *

 

**20 seconds before/ chateau Leblanc/ front lobby**

The good outside thought things were too quite after he saw the dem-goon walked into the room awhile ago and wondered if something was wrong and walked to the door in slight worry and fear, worry for the boss, and fear if he accidentally interrupts Leblanc's relaxing session... the last guy who did that was never the same again.

He was about to knock on the door before he heard two screams and ran in fright, one of them sounded like a wild animal while the other sounded like prey being finished off.

* * *

 

**Back to the Lemon**

Yuna felt her dick pump load after load into Leblanc's ass while Leblanc just shot load after load onto the bed thanks to Yuna's hand before the duo's orgasm subsided.

Yuna then pulled out of Leblanc slowly before finally exiting Leblanc's ass with a pop before seeing that Leblanc's asshole gaped for a moment before closing slowly.

"Y-you!..You!...ugh!" Leblanc groaned out before she passed out with her ass in the air while her dick vanished before Yuna's seed slowly trickled out of her ass and pussy.

Yuna then grinned at Leblanc's position while her rage subsided before she tried to changed back into the fem-goon dressphere after seeing that it auto-located to the top slot of her grid somehow.

However something else happened, instead of changing, the grid flashed a dull pink color a few times before Yuna heard a small buzzer sound repeat three times before turning to normal, however Yuna was stuck in her altered berserker dressphere for some reason.

"What!?" Yuna said in shock before taking the garment grid she had equipped to examine it and was a little shocked at what she saw.

For some reason, the blue line connecting dresspheres was a dull pink color, however there was a number above the line that read 3/6 for some reason before the half of the line started to blink between the normal blue and dull pink color.

Yuna put the grid away and sighed when she noticed that she still had a dick attached to her body before looking around again, it was familiar sense Seymour invited her to this room two years ago to talk about Yunalesca.

"Not much has changed here except the statue." Yuna said when she examined Nooj's statue before looking around again before walking to the only other door in the room that led to the bathroom.

"Might as well get cleaned sense Leblanc's down for the count." Yuna said before she walked into the room and stripped down to nothing before the scene shifted to Rikku while Yuna gets cleaned.

**Lemon over**

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/ hidden base**

Rikku followed Logos deeper into the base while he filled her in on the bases defenses and how to deactivate them while Rikku took extra time to memorize their locations, one of the traps was a spike wall of all things which made Rikku sweatdrop.

"Umm..I really appreciate the tour.. but can we talk about the bandoleer incident on the way if I'm gonna help out there?" Rikku said which got Logos's attention before he spoke up while continuing along the path with Rikku in tow.

"Very well...I'll tell a short version...the incident started about a week ago...I'm sure you noticed that some fiends are not as feral as they one were two years ago." Logos said before motioning for Rikku to jump down one of the two gaps before the spiked wall.

"Yeah, some of the fiends can actually talk somehow." Rikku said before seeing Logos jump over the gap and tripped the spiked wall before running back to jump down a pit that had a glyph that had the first of the trap's off switch.

"Indeed..now that might not be a problem normally sense the...social fiends just walk around humans with no ill intent..however..." Logos said after he deactivated the other two switches after showing Rikku how to turn them off.

"Most have the normal tendency to attack humans even after regaining some of their past memories, makes them more dangerous sense they actually have some intelligence to use in a fight." Logos said before he walked over to the wall where the spiked wall appeared and pressed a switch that opened a hidden wall before walking through with Rikku in tow.

"How does that apply to the bandoleers?" Rikku asked before Logos stopped near a circular door to the right before looking to Rikku.

"Simple...the Bandoleers that caused the incidents are a fusions of fiends who are near death with machine implants thanks to a few Al bhed that joined us." Logos said while Rikku cringed a bit mentally about the Al bhed's helping to create cyborg fiends.

"What about the regular bandoleers?" Rikku asked Logos who looked up for a moment to think.

"Regular Bandoleers are just regular machines that we created to help bolster our fighting power, the cyborg bandoleers are still in the prototype stages, however we did find out one thing about the cyborg bandoleers." Logos explained before walking over to the wall passed the round to before moving another panel to reveal a switch similar to the one in the main lobby.

"Now what I'm about to tell and show you must be top secret, normally I wouldn't allow a new recruit into this area, but like I said we are a bit short handed at the moment." Logos said before pressing the switch which moved another panel over to reveal a retinal scanner.( **I have no freaking clue if that tech is possible in the FF universe, but anything is possible if you want some serious security developed.)**

"Now then...follow me while I continue." Logos said before he walked into the restricted area with Rikku in tow before the wall closed while the scene shifted to Paine.

* * *

 

**With Paine/ hidden base**

Paine slowly trailed behind Logos and Rikku to see how to turn off the security before seeing the wall second hidden wall close with a resounding bang before she rubbed her neck.

"Now then..onto a scavenger hunt for broken spheres..lets see." Paine said looking around the area she was in and noticed the save sphere she passed and realized that the hidden was was a shortcut back to the main lobby.

"Both cleaver and pointless if you think about it." Paine said to herself before looking passed the sphere to a set of doors and looked back to the others.

"Hmm..might as well go in order then." Paine said before walking to the first room in the base to see that it looked like Ormi's room before finding out it was his room after finding a journal inside of one of the desks before putting it back, she may be breaking into a base, but only for a stolen sphere, not another persons secrets.

Paine took a minute to look around the room before finding a chest in the far back which contained both a heady perfume and a gold hairpin which made Paine sweatdrop.

"Why would he have these in here?" Paine muttered in confusion before pocketing the items before she left the room. **(why indeed, also I said that they wouldn't look in personal stuff like diary's, treasures OK if it helps though.)**

After closing the door, Paine walked to the other room in sight before entering to see that it belonged to Logos.

Paine looked around the room before spotting a sphere on the nightstand and realized it was a crimson sphere, after taking a couple minutes to watch it she pocketed the orb when she remembered the den of woe before giving an uncharacteristic shudder.

" _Gotta face my demons at some point."_ Paine thought before she walked out of the room before bumping into someone which startled her a bit when she fell on her rear before she looked at the other person to see that it was Yuna, though she was...different to say the least.

* * *

 

**Rewind a bit to Leblanc's room after Yuna finishes her shower**

Yuna finally felt clean after her session with Leblanc and reequipped her clothes before she realized that she had nothing covering her breasts or her new attachment before looking around the room for something to fix that.

She saw that Leblanc's outfit was hanging on one of the bed poles and grinned before taking one of her gloves off which showed the razor sharp claws.

_"Time for an alteration of sorts."_ Yuna thought before slicing the lower half of the outfit off before equipping the lower part to hide her extra equipment.

"Now then..." Yuna said before looking around before she found a long cloth that could work as a makeshift bra before equipping it as well, all in all it was a good put together in Yuna's opinion.

Yuna looked around to Leblanc's bed to see that Leblanc was still knocked out and noticed that all of the semen that was on the bed had vanished which surprised Yuna before thinking about it for a moment.

_"Must have something to do with the MP absorb abilities."_ Yuna thought before she shook her head before looking to the exit before she got on all fours and rushed out of the room. **(she normally fights on all fours in the berserker dressphere so..this might be her running animation.)**

* * *

 

**Chateau Leblanc/ front Lobby**

Yuna ran out of the room before she noticed that the guard was gone which confused her for a moment before shrugging.

Yuna leaped over the railing before running into the main lobby.

* * *

 

**Chateau Leblanc/ main lobby**

Yuna ran in and noticed that the room was empty before she sniffed the air like an animal when it tried to find its prey.

Yuna picked up Rikku and Paine's scent which lead to the wall at the far back and wondered what that could mean before picking up Paine's scent which allowed Yuna to reveal the hidden panel.

Yuna pushed the button which opened the hidden door, Yuna rushed in before she sniffed the air to find out that Paine's scent was the strongest while Yuna realized that Paine was nearby and rushed into the base while avoiding other goons, fem-goons, and bandoleers that passed her by hiding in the shadows. **(should have mentioned this before but that is security, their not really suited for repairing bandoleers.)**

Yuna passed the save sphere before she followed Paine's scent near Ormi's room and flinched when her nose picked up a horrible smell, she then followed Paine's scent away from the room to find out that it lead to Logos's room and nowhere else and got a little worried about Paine's safety before she rushed over to the door.

Before she could stop, the door opened and Yuna crashed into someone before she looked over to see a Fem-goon on the ground before she realized thanks to the goon's scent that it was Paine.

* * *

 

**Present**

Yuna and Paine got off of the ground before straightening their outfits, Paine for her disguise, Yuna for whatever modesty she had left.

"I gotta say...that's a new look for you." Paine said which got Yuna's attention when she tightened the knots on both of the makeshift cloths.

"Not like I had a choice...Thanks to Leblanc something weird happened to me and I don't know what to do." Yuna said before she felt like she could cry while Paine wondered what the hell happened to Yuna.

"What happened?" Paine asked before leading Yuna back to Logos's room before shutting the door while the scene shifted while Yuna told Paine what happened to her.

* * *

 

**Hidden lab area after the wall closed**

"Now where was I?" Logos said while rubbing his eyes after the wall closed with a bang.

"You said something about finding out something on the cyborg bandoleer." Rikku said which quickly jogged Logos's memory before he continued.

"Ah yes..the thing with the cyborg bandoleers is that they favor females more then males for some reason...I'm not the researcher of this subject so we need to ask him." Logos said before he walked down some stairs leading into the R&D section of the base with Rikku in tow while the scene faded to black.

**Next time**

**A surprising Paine and a Loving Bandoleer**

* * *

**"First off, sorry if this looks like a cliff hanger but it seemed to be a good stopping point for now, more questions will be answered and next chapter is a double Lemony chapter.**

**"Now to explain a few things, first Yuna's actions during the lemon this chapter and the role reversal, first off Yuna was pissed off beyond belief at what Leblanc had done to her, however the Fem-goon dressphere altered her mindset somewhat which allowed Yuna a greater deal of control, she wasn't in a berserk like state, but she was close, if Leblanc resisted in a serious way then Yuna would have snapped and probably killed Leblanc." TME said before shuddering at the possible carnage.**

**"Second, with the Leblanc syndicate as big as it is I thought the base was a bit small so I added an R &D department to not only spice the story somewhat, but would allow me to properly explain it in chapter 3 along with the bandoleer segments." TME explained while he hoped it would satisfy the readers somewhat.**

**"Finally, I decided to make this story a bit longer, how long?, depends on how well the story goes, if your a fan then enjoy, if not, that's fine, there is more fan-fiction out there, you might like the dimensional saga that I wrote if you like a more OC type of story." TME said while getting up from his chair to stretch his legs a bit.**

**"I'm logging out for now to upload this chapter, if you have any questions, just message me, see you guys next time." TME said while bowing to the screen before the scene faded to black.**


	3. Paine's surprise, A Doctor's experiment

**The camera pans to the front of chateau Leblanc, now the camera panned to the thunder plains entrance to show that a man walked into guadosalam while hugging his body from being chilled by the rain** **before the man sneezed** **while the other spherehunters looked towards him before going back to what they were doing.**

**"Ugh, note to self chaos control here next time instead of walking from the calm lands." TME said before steam rose from his body when he used a little fire magic to warm up before he looked to the screen.**

**"Welcome to the third chapter of Yuna's unexpected encounter dear readers, I apologize that it took so long but I wanted to focus on other stories at the moment like The dimensional saga's 28 chapter, have no fear though, I am making this a double sized lemon as an apology with Yuna and Paine as one, while Rikku finds out what happened with the bandoleer." TME said before he walked up the path to the farplane before stopping to get a good view of Chateau Leblanc.**

**"let's see,... sense it's been awhile sense I wrote a chapter for this story, I should warn you guys I might be rusty, so be brutal if I miss type or straight up do something wrong, again though, constructive reviews, no flames, I'll ignore those." TME said before he cracked his knuckles.**

**"Now then, onto the story." TME said before the scene shifted back to chateau Leblanc, more exact, to Rikku.**

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/ R &D department entrence/ Rikku, Logos**

"Who do we need to talk to?" Rikku asked while she followed Logos down the stairs.

"Well that's the issue, normally the head researcher of this department is normally a male Dr. Goon for their title, but for the Bandoleer issue, we have a surprisingly smart fem-goon working as the head developer of the cyborg bandoleers, hence we gave her the title Dr. Fem-goon, she's been working on them for weeks with other fem-goons." Logos said before Rikku gave him an odd look.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that a little sexist?" Rikku said while Logos stopped before turning to her with a glare which made Rikku gulp.

"Trust me, when you see what I mean then you will know why we have a female leading this part of the R&D department, and no I'm not sexist, the boss would kill me personally if I did anything rude to the woman here." Logos said before he continued walking down the stairs before the scene shifted to Yuna and Paine in Logos's room.

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/ Logos's room/ Yuna, Paine**

While Rikku followed Logos deeper into the bowels of Chateau Leblanc, Yuna told Paine about what happened to her though she had a blush on her face while Paine kept calm for the most part before Paine pinched the bridge of her nose, mainly from the idea she had with a blush hidden on her face thanks to her hand blocking the blush from view.

"OK, so thanks to Leblanc, you now have a dick where you normally don't have it, and if I'm right, then you need to relieve yourself 3 more time to return to normal right?" Paine said while Yuna nodded with a blush on her face.

**Lemon warning, skip if not** **interested**

* * *

Paine saw that Yuna was in need of help and sighed, and before she could change her mind, she walked over to the door and locked it which activated a silencing glyph on the door which confused Yuna for a moment before Paine removed her mask and hat bit.

"Before you freak out at what I'm about to do, I'm just trying to help." Paine said before she walked to Yuna and before Yuna could react, Paine kissed her on the lips which surprised Yuna greatly before Paine slid her tongue into Yuna's mouth before twirling it around's Yuna's tongue.

Yuna in turn could only freeze in shock before the fem-goon dressphere reacted by activating while blood started to flow into Yuna's dick before Paine broke the kiss.

Before Paine could do anything else, Yuna surprised Paine by lightly gripping the back of her head before returning Paine's kiss with a vigor before the duo fell back onto Logos's bed.

Paine sat up before she removed the top of the Fem-goon outfit before she stood up from the bed to remove her pants and shoes while Yuna's erection grew a bit more under Leblanc's torn up skirt which made Paine's eyes widen a bit before she smirked.

"This might be more fun then I thought." Paine said which made Yuna blush from Paine's boldness before Paine walked forward to Yuna.

"Let's get you undressed." Paine said before she helped Yuna up before Yuna removed the cloth on her chest and the skirt before Paine's eyes widened from seeing Yuna's length.

"I must say, that's one of the biggest dicks I've seen, and I've seen a few ronso's that traveled to luca." Paine said which surprised Yuna before she blushed at the mental image before her erection hit her full force before she knew it, instead of a rage-lust induced erection, Yuna now sported a 9-10 inches in length, 2 inches in width erection.

Paine gave a small grin before she reached over an gripped Yuna's length which made her gasp in pleasure before Paine slowly stroked Yuna's dick before letting go which confused Yuna before Paine pushed her onto her back.

Before Yuna could react, Paine positioned herself over Yuna before she lightly sat on Yuna's face before she resumed stroking Yuna's dick, Yuna in the meantime was having trouble with controlling herself when the berserker dressphere's instincts mixed with the Fem-goon's abilities.

All in all, Yuna surprised Paine by gripping Paine's ass before Yuna opened her mouth and thrusts her head forward which made Paine gasp when Yuna started to lick Paine's snatch before Paine leaned forward before lightly licking the head of Yuna's dick before slowly engulfing a couple inches while her hands worked on the rest.

Yuna in the meantime removed her gloves before carefully fingering Paine's honeypot, and boy was Yuna surprised when she found out that Paine wasn't a virgin when she went more then a few inches deep into Paine's vagina before Yuna's lust induced mind decided what to do next.

Yuna surprised Paine when she used the berserker's strength to lift Paine with no issue before she stood up on the bed and let gravity work in her favor.

if someone walked into the room, then they would have seen two woman in a standing 69 position, Yuna's arm and leg muscles flexed a bit thanks to the strength increase from the berserker dressphere before she slid her left hand to Paine's left shoulder while her right hand went to Paine's ass before Yuna thrust her hips lightly while she nibbled on Paine's clit.

Paine in the meantime was enjoying was Yuna was doing so far but kept her wits while she felt Yuna's length slide in and out of her mouth and felt Yuna's dick twitch before she pulled her head away with a small gasp.

"Y-Yuna!" Paine gasped before Yuna pulled away from Paine's soaked pussy with a slightly dazed look on her face while Paine regained her composer before she spoke up.

"Flip me over." Paine said before she felt herself spin like a baton for a moment before she saw the hungry look on Yuna's face and a pleasurable shudder surged through her body when felt Yuna's dick between her thighs before she lower her legs st stand before turning around before leaning forward slightly.

Yuna then saw Paine gesture for her to approach and did as she was told before Paine gripped her length again which made her gasp before she saw Paine guide Yuna's length under her which confused Yuna for a moment before Paine's thighs closed with a soft smack sound before she lean back onto Yuna.

"Alright." Paine said before Yuna lightly gripped the sides of Paine's hips before thrusting her hips while Paine felt Yuna's length rub against her snatch before she grit her teeth from an approaching orgasm while Yuna's slowly approached before Paine said something that set her off.

"Cum Yuna, let me see how much you can let out." Paine said before Yuna grit her teeth before her muscles flexed before her thrust sped up while Paine barely held in her gasps before she gripped the leftover section of Yuna's dick with her right hand while it poked between her thighs.

That was it for Yuna, last time she was restrained by Leblanc and shortly after had a rage-lust moment, now she was more or less in control.

Yuna felt the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm rapidly and before she knew it, she slammed her body against Paine's before her vision blurred, her breath stopped, and her hips shuddered before she regained her senses.

Paine in the meantime saw Yuna soot off four thick ropes of semen shoot towards the door, the first nearly hit it while the other two had less reach, the final shot of it hit her hand that slowly stroked out the semen before Yuna fell back onto the bed while gasping for breath while Paine slowly licked off the semen on her right hand while a slightly tired Yuna felt her erection hit her again at the sight which made Paine grin before she walked to the bed with a slight swing in her hips.

"1 down.. 2 two go." Paine said while Yuna tried to catch her breath before she felt the bed shift and looked downward to get surprised when Paine stood over her before aligning Yuna's dick with her vagina.

Paine then slowly lowered herself down before she felt Yuna's dick slide into her tunnel, inch by inch Paine slowly lowered while stopping a few times to adjust while Yuna grit her teeth when she tried to control herself before Paine finally hilted Yuna's dick before Paine grit her teeth when Yuna threatened to pierce her cervix.

"Ah... so full!" Paine muttered before the duo waited for about 20 seconds for Paine to adjust before she started to lift and lower herself slowly before gripping Yuna's breasts which surprised Yuna further.

"Come on Yuna, used that berserker strength and show me what you can do." Paine said with a slight growl before something in Yuna slipped a little before she grit her teeth before she slid her hand on to Paine's hips before she thrust her own hips up which lifts Paine halfway off of Yuna's dick before she used her hands to slam Paine down with a loud smack before she rapidly piston her hips up and down before Paine groaned in pleasure while Yuna hammered into Paine for a minute straight.

Paine's mind was overloaded with pleasure at the moment so when Yuna's dickhead popped into her womb her pleasure skyrocketed, Yuna in the meantime felt the telltale signs of another orgasm, instead of slowing down she sped up before roaring out when her load shot out in thick ropes, however instead of stopping for her orgasm, Yuna kept pistoning her hips while Paine's vagina tightened from Yuna's thrusts and surprise creampie.

"Oh, Ugh!, Yu-Ugh!" Paine groaned out in a pleasure induced stupor while Yuna's seed splat out of Paine not only from Yuna's extended orgasm but from the piston like motion that Yuna used which made the duo messy before Yuna shocked Paine by pushing Paine onto her back while the duo stayed connected before Yuna resumed by thrusting into Paine again, this time at full hip bruising power while Yuna started to look a bit feral.

Her teeth's fangs sharpened while her muscles got more defined, not bulky just toned, before Yuna felt another orgasm approach thanks to her dick being sensitive from her last orgasm while Paine felt herself go into an orgasm after orgasm like state when Yuna's thrusts got rougher.

"Coming!, coming!, com...ing!,... *ROAR!" Yuna repeated before pulling out before she stroked her own dick before roaring when her orgasm hit her like a truck before rope after rope of magical semen shot onto Paine who laid there exhausted while she experienced another body shuddering orgasm, the first shot hit the left side of her face, the second between her breasts, while the final just barely made it past Yuna's hand before trickling between Paine's legs to seep onto her pussy.

Yuna in the meantime felt her legs shack from feeling exhausted, she went three time with Leblanc and then three more with Paine without rest, if she was in her normal state she would be out for the count on the second shot after Leblanc got through with her.

What Yuna and Paine didn't know, and possibly Leblanc, was that Yuna was not just learning abilities from the two dresspheres, her body was absorbing the berserkers beast like power directly into her body, instinct included which would explain Yuna's next action, though it confused Paine greatly. **(will be explained with more detail later in next chapter.)**

While Paine's mind and body tried to calm down, Yuna looked at her hand that was covered with semen before she licked it clean in a cat like motion without flinching before she looked to Paine.

Paine in the meantime had her eyes closed so when she felt the bed shift before she felt something wet rub against her cheek before she opened her eyes to blink a few times in surprise when she saw Yuna lick the semen off of her face before Yuna kissed Paine's lips before moving down to her breasts while Paine had a uncharacteristic blush on her face when Yuna slowly licked her semen off of Paine before moving lower to Paine's clit.

Yuna then surprised Paine by really digging into Paine's snatch which made her groan out not only from pleasure but from slight soreness, however before she could say anything, Yuna stopped before she felt Yuna crawled next to Paine before cuddling Paine which surprised the normally stoic Paine could only look over confused before she mentally sweatdropped when she saw that Yuna passed out.

" _Well this is great, not that this isn't comfy, but now I'm trapped as Yuna's body pillow, and she has berserker like strength so I'm stuck."_ Paine thought before she felt her eyelids droop from exhaustion.

" _I don't know what's worse, risk getting caught in the enemy base asleep, or getting caught in the nude with a odd acting Yuna."_ Paine thought before she fell asleep when her eye's couldn't take it anymore while the scene shifted to Rikku and Logos when they reached the R &D department.

**End of Lemon...for now**

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/ R &D department/ Rikku, Logos**

Rikku and Logos walked along the path before entering a surprising large room that looked like they connected to many other rooms before Rikku's eyes widened in shock and was thankful that she wore a mask.

"Amazing is it not." Logos said which shocked Paine out of her stupor before she looked to Logos before he continued before she could say anything.

"Before we came here there was no hidden base behind the wall, however thanks to the boss and her generosity, we were able to create this place from scratch." Logos said which made Rikku's eyes widen again in shock.

_"From scratch!"_ Rikku thought in shock before Logos walked over to a door nearby that looked like it was armored plated before Rikku followed while Logos typed a password into the keypad on the door before it opened and the duo walked in before someone was rolled on a hospital gurney which made the two sweatdrop when the person who was a man screamed in agony when Rikku noticed with fear that his left hand was missing.

"WHY!" The man screamed while he was rolled to the medical center by two fem-goons in lab coats that hand little specks of red, most likely from the screaming man, before the door closed with a slam.

"Should I be worried?" Rikku said in fear, normally she could fight fiends, but if she changed into her thief or alchemist dressphere, then she would be found out and would have to fight her way passed the entire base, an option that Rikku didn't like.

"For you?, you should be fine, It's my life I'm worried about." Logos muttered which surprised Rikku before Logos walked deeper into the section of the R&D department they where in before Rikku saw a sign on the door after looking back.

* * *

 

**Bandoleer research and development room**

The duo approached a gate like door before Logos stopped at the door before turning to Rikku after reaching into his pocket and passed her a note.

"This is as far as I go for various reasons that will be explained inside, knock a few times and wait for someone to answer before showing the note, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving the base for a short time to get some new recruits, from what I can see, we are going to need them, badly." Logos said before he walked away from Rikku with an irritated look on his face before Rikku could stop him.

Rikku saw Logos walk out of the Bandoleer department before she turned to the door next to her, gulped at the possible horrors within and knocked a few times before waiting.

Rikku waited for a minute for the door opened before a woman in a fem-goon outfit walked out, the difference was that she didn't wear a normal fem-goon outfit, she didn't even wear a hood which showed that she had wavy shoulder length black colored hair with blue highlights in a X shape on the top of her head, she had C-D cup breasts, the rest of her figure was hidden buy the lab coat she wore, the Fem-goon outfit was blue like the Dr. goon variant while she wore a lab coat that had various stains on it before the fem-goon gave Rikku a calculating look.

"New recuit huh?" ? said in a slightly dominating tone before Rikku snapped out of her stupor.

"Y-yeah, I was sent here by Logos sense he heard you where short handed, he also handed me this note." Rikku said before she passed the woman the note.

The woman took a moment to read it before she turned back to the door she walked out of.

"Follow me and try not to touch anything without permission, you might have seen a goon being carted out of here, well he messed with something he souldn't and that happened as a result of ignoring the warnings." ? said before Rikku gulped before she followed the woman into the room before the door closed with a surprisingly loud slam.

* * *

**R &D room/ Bandoleer R&D room/ Rikku, various staff/ warning, various small lemons happen before the real lemon so Lemon alert from here on out**

What Rikku saw inside shocked her greatly while a blush appeared on her face while she saw many woman walk around the room with clipboards, the things that made her blush was the smell of sex that floated around the room, it made sense when she saw various woman, some in fem-goon outfits and some without, in little rooms with large windows.

The really surprising thing was that the woman were having sex with various instruments, some even had dicks where their clit should be, and some even had various fiends of all things pounding into them while other woman had clipboards and cameras to record the woman for data.

"W-What the..." Rikku said in shock before the woman in front of her turned to her with a stoic look on her face that reminded Rikku of Paine somewhat.

"Guess your the type of woman who doesn't get out enough huh?" ? said before she turned back to one of the rooms while Rikku jogged to catch up with the woman before they walked near one of the rooms.

Rikku got the shock of her life when something white hit the window which made her stumble away when it made a noticeable thud before seeing that in the room was one of the woman who had a dick, the interesting thing was that she was being stroked rapidly without rest by another Fem-goon before Rikku noticed that there were 5-6 other lines of semen on the floor.

Rikku couldn't hear anything from inside of the room, she thought it was soundproof to prevent interruptions, The woman being stroked looked like she was muttering something before she threw her head back before another thick rope of semen shot out of her dick before the fem-goon holding her sped up her strokes to milk the dick for all it had before she stopped when the dick vanished in a dim blue glow.

"Interesting isn't it." ? said out of nowhere which made Rikku jump a bit before she looked over to see the woman she met standing next to her while the woman looked in the room before writing in a notebook before she turned away before Rikku followed after.

"What is going on here." Rikku muttered before she passed a couple fem-goons who lead a bolt drake into another room before the door closed while Rikku blushed from the mental images that few into her head, she wasn't oblivious about sex, but this threw her for a loop before the woman slowed down a bit to allow Rikku to catch up.

"This should be to much of a surprise, sphere hunting may be a good business, but it's not successful every time, even if we get a sphere it's sometimes a dud so Leblanc had the idea a year ago to go into this type of business behind the scenes, make no mistake, the woman in the rooms are 100% consenting, got written agreements and everything in case of accidents or legal issues." ? said before she turned pass some fem-goons who worked on glyph like formulas.

**Mini Lemon paused**

* * *

"My code-name here when I'm on the clock is Data, no need to introduce yourself, the fem-goon's here blend together normally unless they do something that get's my attention." Data said before she lead Rikku pass the main part of the lab they where in before going to a part of the lab that strangely had only three other fem-goons with no hats or masks equipped, though two looked a little strange compared to the others Rikku thought they looked beautiful, the third one shocked Rikku beyond belief.

The strange Fem-goons wore black and white variants of the normal colored outfits with loincloth like skirts with a Yin-yang symbol on the front, the other odd thing about them was that they looked extreamly toned, like they worked out most of their life, though they weren't bulky, one good had pure black hair while the other pure white, All in all they looked like amazons.

The shocking Fem-goon in the room looked like she was missing her left arm which was covered by a cloth like cape while her right arm looked robotic, Rikku kept quiet to not be rude before Data cleared her throat which made the three goons look at her before Data spoke up.

"Yin, Yang, Doc, could you please give me and this goon here some time to talk alone, please make sure no one comes here." Data said before Yin and Yang nodded before walking out of the room while the one named Doc grabbed a few papers before following Yin and Yang with a small grin on her face before Data and Rikku waited for a minute before Data walked over to her desk before looking at Rikku for a moment before speaking up.

"All right then miss gullwing, lets get down to business." Data said which shocked Rikku before she spoke up while she felt her heartbeat in rising panic.

"What are you talking about?" Rikku said while trying to keep calm before Data passed Rikku the note that Logos gave her which made Rikku open it before she read it to herself.

"Data, if you read this and my apologize if this note confuses you a bit, but the gullwings managed to get into the base, I did what you said when I reported that the special dressphere plus the two fem-goon outfits got stolen by the gullwings, normally I would have raised the alarm, however when you suggested this plan, I'll let you handle the gullwings at your suggestion." Rikku read aloud before she heard Data clear her throat again.

"The notes a bit confusing, but the gist of whats happening is this, you do what I say and you and your friends can walk away without issue, before you wonder how this happened, let me explain sense I don't like answering questions unless it's for an experiment." Data said before she explained how this happened with here eye lids half closed.

"To give the short version, we didn't think much when you beat the three groups for their suits when we didn't even know that was your goal or that the suits went missing at all at first, however when the dressphere I developed went missing after a field test, I got suspicious and looked over the three records." Data explained before she pulled out an electronic cigarette filled with a special invigorating chemical to help her think. **(non-addictive and healthy to boot.)**

"After looking the data over and talking with Logos about it, I came up with this plan to gather data, it was simple sense Logos and I expected this to happen, what I didn't tell Logos was that the orb like insignia on the mask bit that Yuna wore was the special dressphere itself." Data continued while Rikku's eyes widened when she remembered that Yuna did indeed wear the dressphere.

"I suggested that whoever wore the sphere would go help the boss with her massage and let her take care of the rest, what I didn't expect was Yuna's berserker dressphere activating after Leblanc had her fun." Data said which made Rikku's eyes not only widen in shock but from confusion.

"Uh...I hope this isn't a bad question, but how do you know that even happened?" Rikku said in worry before Data typed on her computer after looking to Rikku for a moment before she pulled up a folder called security camera feed.

"I hacked into the security camera installed in the base to get more data and recorded the sessions that Yuna had with Leblanc and your other friend Paine shortly after." Data said which shocked Rikku further when she heard that Paine somehow got into this, and before she could speak up, Data opened the files that held the sessions that Yuna experienced with Leblanc and Paine while Rikku's eye's widened in shock while she felt heat concentrate in her pelvic region while Data looked to Rikku to see how she would react before she had a better idea.

"Now then, if I can get your attention." Data said before she walked over to a door nearby after closing the videos while Rikku looked towards Data for a moment before Data spoke up.

"Now then, if you listen you can get yourself and your friends out of here alive, two reasons why I'm doing this, one is for data and the other is that I got some really interesting data from the dressphere that your group unintentionally took, you could try to run, but you would have to fight pass a literal army and multiple security doors to get to your friends, not the best plan sense you don't have clearance." Data said before she typed on a keypad next to a very sturdy iron made door.

"Why try to help me in the first place." Rikku said on guard before removing her hat and mask before Data looked to her.

"Simple, not only is it give and take, but the Leblanc syndicate isn't murders, we are more or less sphere hunters that race others sphere hunters to the spheres though we make a point that we aren't to be messed with, and like I said, I'm not helping for free, your helping with a little experiment, if it goes well I can get your group out of here without issue." Data explained before the door opened after she finished typing on the keyboard.

"Now then, if you enter this room we can begin, and not to worry, sense your a female, you won't be hurt, I'm not being sexist, it's just that the regular male goons who enter normally exit with bullet wounds." Data said which shocked Rikku while her imagination imagined the horrors beyond the door.

"Look, if you don't enter then I'll have Yin and Yang bring your friends here, and sense they're asleep, it will be easy for them to carry two unconscious woman here." Data said which made Rikku's eyes widen before she walked to the door and stopped at the entrance.

"How do I know that you'll keep your word." Rikku said while Data gave her a disintrested look before she took another puff of her electronic cigarette.

"You don't, besides like I said, you could try to fight your way out, I can always get another to help with this." Data said before Rikku gulped before she turned to the door before walking in before it closed with a thunk.

**True Lemon warning/ skip if not interested**

* * *

Rikku walked into the room before the door closed with a thunk that echoed throughout the room which spooked her sense it kind of felt like a horror type sphere she watched once. **(pretty sure that the FFX universe has more then just recorded spheres and music spheres in stock at Luca.)**

Rikku then heard something shift in the room before she turned to the source before her eyes widened in shock.

"H-H-How is t-t-t-that a Bandoleer!?." Rikku stuttered in shock before she heard Data's voice somehow.

"Ah, first off and to be more exact, that's a newly discovered species of fiend that was attached with Bandoleer parts when we found it half-dead so I guess its half bandoleer now, took to the parts so well that it absorbed the Metal's into its body, guess its Bio-metal now if I want to put it in simple terms." Data said over a speaker under the window.

"Second, remember that your safer here then anywhere else in the base, that thing hates other males normally if they step in it's territory, it'll tollerate males on the same team, but has no tolerance for trespassers in its home." Data said before the Fiend stood up while Rikku saw that it had no legs and moved with the a snake like tail that had cybernetic implants.

It had a human shaped torso that was covered with a chest plate that looked like it melded with its body with a heart like insignia on the front, its arms where human shaped up to the wrists, however it had robotic like hands with heart like symbols on the top of the hands.

The head really confused her sense it looked like a dragon's head with a robotic right eye that looked like it zoomed its camera into focus on Rikku who gulped when it noticed her before it coiled it's tail into a chair like fashion before sitting on the ground while it examined Rikku.

"I recommend removing your clothes soon or you might be walking out of here in rags." Data said in a slightly disinterested tone before the creature slithered over to Rikku before it stopped in front of her which allowed Rikku to get a better look at the creature.

It's scales where green in color where the metal attachments didn't cover, it had a raptor shaped head while it's other eye adjusted to the dimness of the room while Rikku saw that it had a gold colored organic left eye.

What Rikku didn't know was that the creature's tail could extend like the stretching cloth like material in some clothes before returning to normal with no trouble, the creature knew from Rikku's scent that she was too surprised to react and slowly snaked it's tail around Rikku in the shadows before Data spoke up.

"Remember our deal Rikku, or your friends will have some serious trouble." Data said which shocked Rikku who blushed while the cyborg Bandoleer finished with its trap while it waited for Rikku to undress, it wasn't stupid, it knew that if it angered Data, then woman would stop coming here, not only that but it's normal food supply would shrink.

Rikku in the meantime swallowed before she slowly removed her fem-goon outfit, though she was reluctant, while the creature admired her figure when she fully undressed, Rikku had firm C sized breasts while she had toned legs from her sphere hunting carrier, her pubic hair matched her blond hair but was shaven away though it looked like it was growing back.

Rikku's blond hair was undone in order for it to fit into the fem-goon's hat so it flowed down her back before Rikku covered her breasts and pussy before the cyborg bandoleer leaned forward and started to sniff Rikku's body before the door opened before Data walked into the room.

"Wha?" Rikku said before she blushed in shock when Data started to remove her clothes one by one before she was naked as well while the cyborg bandoleer looked over to Data with a hungry look in it's organic eye.

"To help with gathering data, before you ask, I asked a few fem-goon grunts to come here and gather data, look." Data said before point over her shoulder to the window and Rikku saw three regular fem-goons looking through the window, one had a recorder while the others had clipboards with pens before Rikku couched down to try and cover her body fully.

"Are you insane!?, why would I do this with strangers watching!?" Rikku said before Data stepped towards Rikku before stopping in front of her before the cyborg bandoleer watched what was happening while a slit opened before it's duel dick's appeared thanks to it's snake like lower half before blood flowed into them before two other things appeared soon after.

"Well three reasons mainly." Data said which made Rikku look towards Data with a stunned look on her face when she saw that her face was in front of her snatch which had blue fuss above her clit before Rikku fell back in surprise.

"W-What do you mean?" Rikku said before Data looked to Rikku with a blank look before answering.

"Well first off, with two naked woman in the room, do you think Brutus would let us leave without problems." Data said which confused Rikku a bit.

"Brutus?" Rikku said before she realized that Data was talking about the cyborg bandoleer before Data continued to talk.

"Name for the cybor bandoleer, and the second reason,...well more like the other two reasons." Data said while she pointed to Brutus before Rikku followed her finger before her eyes widened at what she saw.

She saw that the cyborg bandoleer named Brutus was packing some serious heat, or heats, she saw that the twin dicks were 11 inches long, 2 inches thick, they also had barbs all around the shaft while the head looked human, though the tip was more pointed compared to a human's dickhead, what really shocked her was two long tentacles that sat between the dicks, picture a Plus icon, the two dick where on the top and bottom of the plus while the tentacles sat on the left and right.

"Huh?" Rikku muttered while Brutus slithered closer to the duo while Data spoke up.

"Snake type fiends normally have hemipenis's, two penis's that are hidden in its body, try to remember that science lesson, though the tentacles are apparently given to this species only, or maybe Brutus is a rarity." Data said before she stepped forward to Brutus before he reached over and gripped Data's waist before lifting her up before opening his jaw to reveal razor sharp teeth and a snake like tongue, which scared Rikku before she got surprised when the teeth retracted before Brutus placed Data in his mouth while her legs wrapped around his head.

Data's face then blushed when Brutus's snake like tongue stared to lap against Data's snatch before it wrapped around Data's clit before it started to vibrate thanks to the magical energy coursing through it's body before Data's head fell back before she groaned before she felt an oncoming orgasm, it's been awhile sense she joined in these tests.

Data's legs started to bend while her toes started to curl before her teeth grit to keep from moaning while her eyes narrowed before her back hunched forward before Brutus took Data out of his mouth before one of the tentacles shot to her and wrapped around her waist before continuing were Brutus left off by prodding and teasing Data's pussy which was soaked with fluids before he turned to Rikku who gulped when she recognized the hungry look in it's eye.

Before Rikku could react, Brutus's tail that stealthy circled around Rikku wrapped around her waist and before she could react was lifted from the ground before brought up to Brutus's head before he looked her straight in the eye's while he sniffed her body from her face to her breasts before heading lower to her vagina while Rikku's blush intensified.

"W-What are you d-doing!?" Rikku asked when Brutus sniffed her body before Data spoke up, though she struggled to keep a level voice.

"H-Heeeei is trying to re-remember your s-scent i-in c-case you come back." Data said before her head fell forward while her breath turned labored when the tentacle started to slowly push its way inside her before Rikku was placed inside of Brutus's mouth before it's tongue started to lick Rikku's outer lower lips, however instead of taking it slow, Brutus shot it's tongue into Rikku's nether region which made her freeze up before pain shot through her body while Brutus tasted Rikku's virgin blood.

Brutus learned from awhile ago to tell if a woman was a virgin or not based on their scent, and if the woman was a virgin, he would do what he just did sense it would be worse if he went full throttle on a virgin woman, his way of making things easier.

"Ga...ah...ah." Rikku muttered while her eyes teared up from the pain, however Brutus slowly removed his tongue before diving back in slowly which made her gasp from the pain for a minute before her body started to feel a little pleasure which made her groan out before gasping.

"T-that tongue!" Rikku said which made Brutus go faster when Rikku's scent spiked, not only that but when he tasted Rikku's blood, it excited him to no end which made the tentacle start to really slam into Data who was losing her composer fast from the onslaught while his dicks twitched rapidly while precum seeped out and dribbled onto the ground.

Rikku in the meantime felt her orgasm approach which Brutus felt thanks to the twitches of Rikku's vagina before removing her before she could finish which confused her, she might have been a virgin, but she knew about stuff like this from certain video spheres that she *acquired* from Paine, and wanted to finish, but before she could voice her complaint, she was grabbed by the other tentacle before she was moved in front of Data before the two found themselves face to face, body to body, before Brutus gripped them lightly before the tentacles moved to grip their hips.

"This... is new." Data muttered which surprised Rikku a bit before the duo found themselves aligned with Brutus's dicks before the two woman felt tentacles slowly push them onto the dicks.

Rikku grit her teeth when the dick's slowly entered her tight cavern while Data took a sharp breath inward before the two felt themselves stop a few time when Brutus felt that Rikku needed a moment to adjust before entering more before the pattern continued a few time before the two woman felt that Brutus hilted them.

"OH...AH...*Huff, huff*." Rikku groaned while Data shook off the discomfort after ten seconds before Brutus felt Rikku relax before he grinned, or he would if his facial structure allowed it, Brutus then slid the duo off until the head of his dicks nearly showed before the tentacles started to move them up and down with ease which made the two groan and moan in pleasure before Brutus repeated the action for a couple minutes.

After a few minutes of mating, Brutus felt his release nearing and stopped for a moment to get a better grip on the two woman before he really kicked things up a notch which made the tow woman scream in pleasure and surprise.

At first nothing happened for a few more second before Brutus slammed them down on his dicks one more time before he released his load while the two woman orgasms like never before, and wow was it a geyser, when he slammed into the woman his seed flew out of their snatched while their stomach's bloated for a moment from the amount.

However thanks to being literally body to body, their stomach's quickly returned to normal before Brutus pulled them off before leaning back before placing the two woman back on his dick which made them moan in pleaure before he rapidly raised and lowered them to finish quickly sense the tentacles he uses really eat up his energy.

one might think that for such a large creature he might be a factory of semen, however thanks to his unique body structure, he was only able to produce two extremely thick, extreamly large shots per day thanks to the energy needed to control the tentacles he uses during the mating process, if he didn't then he would be able to last longer.

Brutus felt his dick's twitch while Rikku and Data looked on in before closing their eyes when Brutus roared before he shot a torrent of semen which shot into the two woman with extreme force before he felt his body fall back onto the ground while the two woman orgasmed with tears running down their eyes when some of Brutus's semen landed on their bodies.

"Ah...uh...ah.." Rikku muttered before she passed out while Data gave a similar reaction before they got lifted off of Brutus's dicks before he slithered over to the door before placing them their before heading over to his sleeping area.

Brutus made sure to clean himself with one of the large blankets in the room before moving over to clean the two woman, he may be a fiend but he knew that he didn't like the feel of semen on his body and thought that the two woman wouldn't want to go back covered in the stuff.

After wiping them down, he left the blanket near the door before he went back to his sleeping area again, this time to actually sleep before one two of the fem-goon's entered before dragging Rikku and Data out while one went to grab their clothes.

The fem-goon's took them to get cleaned up in Data's private bathroom while the scene shifted to Yuna and Paine in Logos's room.

**End of Lemon again**

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/ Logos's room/ Yuna, Paine**

We go to Logos's room while Rikku deals with Data to show that Yin and Yang walked to the door before using a special glyph that unlocked the door before walking in and their eyes widened when they saw they, though they calmed down when they remembered that Data told them that it would vanish and the room would look like it was never messed with.

The two saw Yuna and Paine sleeping on the bed before looking to one another before nodding before they walked to the duo while the scene faded to black.

**Next time**

**The three beasts**

* * *

**"Holy freaking crap, this took awhile to write, anyway dear readers, I hope you liked the chapter, before anyone asks, I'll be answering some things in the story next chapter, and another lemon as well for those who read the story for them." TME said before he walked over to the thunderplain entrance.**

**"Well readers, I hate to cut this outro short, but I'm pretty tired, and it's 4 AM when I post this chapter so I'm heading to bed soon, one thing though." TME said while he walked along the tunnel leading to the thunderplains.**

**"Like I said, I'll be explaining some things next chapter, like what is happening with Yuna, Yin and Yang's back story, Data's as well, and a bit more about the fem-goon dressphere, plus I'll try to make the lemon's better next chapter, felt good with Yuna and Paine, was a bit iffy about Rikku's part." TME said with a shrug before he continued till he reached the end of the tunnel.**

**"Well that part is for you guys to review, just make sure not to send flames alright?" TME said before summoning a dimensional gate before stepping through before it closed with a slam before the scene faded to black.**


	4. The three beasts: part 1

**We pan the camera over to show that TME was walking into guadosalam from the moonflow entrance before he looked over to the readers while he walked to the Inn.**

**"Hay there readers, didn't expect to see another chapter so soon?, or I may jump the gun with this chapter by saying that, for all I know this chapter might take a week to finish thanks to the fact it gets really wordy, not only that but this one is... well some might call it odd, also the Lemon starts out slow before picking up." TME said with a sweatdrop while he walked up the winding road before he stopped to look at Chateau Leblanc.**

**"Last time on Yuna's unexpected encounters, Paine helped Yuna with her problem while Rikku had to deal with the Fem-goon scientist who's code name was Data, however after Rikku helped Data with her experiment Yin and Yang, the twin amazon like woman who left the room with the other Fem-goon named Doc." TME said before he continued to the inn.**

**"After the experiment, Yin and Yang approached Yuna and Paine for an unexpected reason, find out now on Yuna's unexpected encounter." TME said while he walked into the inn before the scene shifted to Logos's room.**

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/ Logos's room/ Yuna, Paine**

The camera panned in to show that Yin and Yang approached the sleeping duo before they wondered what to do next, Yuna and Paine were still naked, mainly Paine while Yuna wore the usual altered berserker dressphere's clothes.

Yin thought for a moment before she looked to Yang before shrugging before she reached over and shook Yuna's shoulder before the twins got an unexpected result.

Yuna growled in her sleep from being disturbed, however she didn't awake before the twins sweatdropped before looking to one another before holding their right hand to one another before playing rock paper scissors.

When Yin and Yang threw their hands down to show what they had the scene shifted to later.

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/?/ Yuna, Paine**

The camera panned in to show that a redressed Yuna and Paine were being carried through the halls in bags after Yin and Yang locked Logos's door while Yang had an irritated look on her face from Yuna clawing her in her sleep while Yin had an amused look, the twins used some sleeping magic they learned to make carrying them easier sense it put the sleeping duo into a deeper sleep.

They stopped near the save sphere at the crossroad area and Yang pulled Yuna's gloved hand out of the bag and placed it on the sphere which restored her energy before Yin did the same with Paine before resuming their walk back to Data after making sure Yuna and Paine were hidden.

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/ Data's section/ Rikku**

Yin and yang carried the sleeping duo past the experimental lab's before reaching Data's area before they sat the sleeping duo on the ground before Data walked out of her sleeping quarters after she cleaned herself before she saw that Yin and yang returned.

"Welcome back you two, did you get who I asked for." Data said in a slightly tired tone before she walked over to her desk and sat down while Yin and Yang nodded before they opened the bags to reveal Yuna and Paine in their sleep induced state.

"One of you know the esuna spell?, if so wake them." Data said before Yin turned to the sleeping duo and cast Esuna on Paine first which woke her up, though she was groggier then normal and as a result, didn't know where she was while Yin cast esuna on Yuna.

When Yuna awoke, she surprised all four in the room by pouncing and hugging Paine which knocked some sense into her while Data took note of Yuna's behavior while Yin and Yang's eyes widened a bit in surprised before Data cleared her throat which got everyone's attention, well...almost everyone.

Yuna just snuggled Paine in her hug which made Paine blush from the surprise, she was normally the stoic one of the group, but Yuna was acting odder then normal.

"Hmm...it seems the dressphere side effect is taking effect." Data said which got everyone's attention, this time Paine got a serious look on her face before she stood up while Yuna sat crossed legged on the ground with a smile on her face which really confused the group except for Data before Paine looked at her.

"What do you mean side effect." Paine said in a serious tone before she reached for her garment grid, however it was missing and looked in her pockets before she heard Data clear her throat before she she pointed towards Yin who held Paine's garment grid in her hand.

"I'm about to explain that in a moment." Data said which got Paine's attention before Data stood up to reach over the desk for a stack of papers before she sat down.

"Now then, before I get to that, I should let you know that Rikku and I have an agreement, I help you three get out of here sense she helped with one of my experiments." Data explained before Paine's eyes widened a bit before she took out a fem-goon fan, a weapon is a weapon after all.

Yin and Yang got on guard by drawing collapsible spears from behind their backs, however Data held up her hand to stop the duo from attacking before she looked to the angered gullwing with a bored look on her face.

"Relax, Rikku is safe, she is resting in my room, it's the safest place here thanks to the security system I designed, you would have trouble getting to her without my clearance, even Leblanc can't get in there sense I keep my secrets in there and like my privacy." Data explained to Paine who lowered the fan which made Yin and Yang lower their weapons as well before Data resumed talking.

"Now then, like I said, thanks to your friend, I'm getting you three out of here, however it seems your friend wearing the fem-goon dressphere has experienced one of the side effects, maybe more if she stayed in that fused sphere for to long." Data said while everyone looked to Yuna who looked around the room with a curious expression on her face while Paine just got more confused at this situation.

"Hold on, what do you mean side effects?" Paine said in slight worry for Yuna's well being, however she got an unexpected answer when Data grabbed a stick and some bandages, tied the bandages to one end and snapped her fingers which got everyone, even Yuna's attention.

Data then held the odd stick out in front of her which confused everyone, but before Paine could say anything, Yuna ran on all fours like an animal, but the really shocking thing was that Yuna started to paw at the bandages on the stick while Data moved it around a bit before she spoke up in a bored tone.

"From what I can see at a glance, Yuna here was in that fused dressphere state for to long and the berserker dressphere's instincts transferred to her, so much so, that it overwhelmed her human mind, and as a mental self defense measure to keep her safe, took on the mentality of a beast." Data explained before she gestured for Yin and Yang to approch before passing them the toy which made Yuna chase the duo around the room before Data looked to a surprised Paine who looked back to Data with anger showing on her face.

"You made that sphere... and you passed it to some goon to test it." Paine muttered which made Data's eyes narrow from the insult.

"I'll have you know that the person who received the sphere before Yuna knew of the risks and still wanted to help test it out, besides like I said it was a prototype and there might be some side effects of using it at this stage." Data said with a slight edge in her voice which threw Paine through a loop when she thought that Data was an emotionless scientist.

"What...are the side effects." Paine said while Yuna chased Yin and Yang around the room before data looked to Paine before she pulled out a notepad with a few notes.

"I can't remember all of them so I typed them down on these." Data said before she passed the notes to Paine who looked to Data for a moment before looking at the notes.

**Fem-goon dressphere notes** **(slight lemon?, lime?,... just a heads up for some adult stuff, I don't know how to describe this sense it's not a Lemon or lime but it does detail some stuff that some might** **consider...Lemony?, adult?,...again I don't know, you be the judge.)**

* * *

**From extensive research and experimentation, I finally managed to develop a new type of dressphere, until I can thank of a better name, it will be called the Fem-goon dressphere, asides from a few alterations, it has the generic Fem-goon** **appearance.**

**The main abilities of this sphere are as followed.**

**1\. the growth of male genitalia which allows a female to experience male pleasure, normally a woman would use a special glyph to grow one, however we managed to make it a ability of the sphere itself.**

**2\. if left alone, the dressphere has the normal Fem-goon abilities.**

**3\. if the dressphere syncs up with another, it's appearance can be altered to allow a combination of the two spheres, for example, if someone uses the fem-goon dressphere and syncs it up with a blackmage dressphere, then the fem-goon can use the skills they learned from the blackmage dressphere like the higher tier spells without sacrificing the defense or attack of the Fem-goon dressphere.**

**There are more combos that need to be examined, unfortunately they share the similar side effects if left equipped for extended periods of time, normally if they unequip the dressphere for another the symptoms would dissipate over time, however we found out a startling side effect that needs to be taken care of before it becomes an issue.**

**The list of the lesser issued symptoms are as followed from least harmful to most harmful.**

**1\. if the synced spheres don't take well then the user would experience a side effect similar to silence, it doesn't mean they can't talk, it just means that the dresspheres abilities are sealed until they reach a save sphere which would stabilize the spheres which would allow the use of abilities, not an issue for close combat dresspheres, an issue for support and ranged spheres, all three types can use item's thankfully.**

**2\. this would be number 3 or 4 on the list but sense this doesn't impede the wearer at all** **physically I put this symptom here, simply put, sometimes after activating the Fem-goons ability to grow a dick before syncing with another sphere, the dick will stay attached even after deactivating the garment grid entirely, the only way to get rid of it is by masturbating until it vanishes sense it runs on the users MP,** **unfortunately it is recommenced to wait till your in a private area.**

**Now for the mental issue, thanks to some calibrations, the dresspheres that use tight cloths that restrict the dick will automatically remove the tighter parts for easy access, the more loose fitting clothing like the white mage sphere or the samurai sphere on the other hand are simple to remove thanks to a few changes to the cloths themselves, there isn't much issues with concealment thanks to one of the changes, however thanks to the cloth removal or change of certain spheres, it will be a problem to work on for public use if a fem-goon has to fight with a dick attached without being stared at.**

**3\. getting to the worse of the lesser symptoms now, if someone is really unlucky, the duel spheres will automatically unequip and wont be usable for a few minutes, normally that wouldn't be an issue, however it would be a near fetal issue for anyone in combat, thankfully if a fem-goon has another sphere she can use that as a substitute.**

**4\. the final lesser symptom, this one is a real issue for the lesser symptoms, and this is the opposite of the third symptom, rare case though, if someone uses the duel spheres and tries to link with a third, then the garment grid and the spheres shut down completely for a few hours, like above, not an issue if in a town normally, but it is a fetal issue that needs to be fixed with the third before mas producing.**

**List of lesser symptoms complete, read the next page for the major issue with the fem-goon dressphere.**

* * *

Paine reread the list one more time before turning to the next page and was shocked at what she read.

**Fem-goon dressphere notes part 2**

* * *

**Here is the serious issue with the fem-goon dressphere, or to be exact, the syncing of two spheres.**

**For some reasons that needs to be looked into further, if someone wears two spheres for too long, then the info or memory in one dressphere will start to assimilate onto the user.**

**It's a theory at best, but I found out that if someone wears the synced spheres for longer then two hours, then the memory or the abilities of the sphere will transfer to the user.**

**Normally that wouldn't be an issue sense some accessories allow the use of previously learned skills and abilities, however the drain on the sphere becomes to much and the sphere becomes permanently inert, when it first happened, we thought that it would reactivate after a few days at least or a week or two at worse.**

**in light of this issue, I warned that whoever acquires this sphere cannot stay in a synced state for no longer then 1 hour at best, any longer will risk losing secondary sphere.**

**This is another theory but the unstableness might be an issue sense the other spheres are replicas, more tests are needed if we want better results.**

* * *

Paine lowered the note to give a confused look to Data who sat there before Paine's anger rose again when she realized what was happening.

"What the hell does this mean then!?, Yuna's becoming a real animal like berserker thanks to your sphere!?" Paine growled out before Data placed her electronic cig on the desk before turning to Paine.

"The day you got that sphere was for testing only to see if would work on the field, thankfully there is a way to help your friend thanls to the last minute failsafe I added for the major issue." Data explained which confused Paine for a moment, however Data spoke up before she could ask anything.

"Before you ask, we need to get her dick to disappear first, you know what needs to happen for that right?" Data said which made Paine's eyes widen before she looked to Yuna who continued to chase Yin and Yang around the room for the toy that was passed to one another before Data looked towards Paine before speaking up which got Paine's attention.

"Before hand though I should explain a few things first, after finding out that the fem-goon dressphere synced with the berserker sphere, I dug around the al bhed info network I created and found out a few things." Data said before she took out a second notepad, she read it out loud to save time though.

"I'll make it simple, and if you think I'm bluffing you can ask your Al bhed friend Rikku to talk to Nhadala if you want to know how I knew this sense she was the one who originally found the sphere." Data said while Paine felt was already feeling shock at the info already.( **I am just guessing where the sphere was found originally, I mean the al bhed who died at the agency had it for some reason.)**

" _Is Nhadala with the Leblanc syndicate?"_ Paine thought before Data cleared her throat.

"Yin, Yang, can you two come here?" Data asked before the duo approched her a few seconds later with Yuna in tow before Yin dropped the toy on the ground which made Yuna tap it a bit before she lost interest before running back to Paine's side.

"Now then the first thing, Yin and Yang might not look it, but they aren't human anymore when I found them near death at Gagazet two years ago, thanks to a few missing variables like how they got there or why they where injured so bad, they're technically classified as unsent even thought they still live." Data explained while Paine's eyes widened in shock.

"Before you ask, I talked to the Ronso shortly after a few weeks later after helping them, it seems that when Seymour guado killed most of the ronso on the mountain during Yuna's pilgrimage, two female ronso fell to where the twins where, the missing part is how and why they fell there in the first place." Data said before she took a puff of her electronic cigarette before setting it down before looking Pain in the eye.

"Now the part we're I come in, when I found these two, I got the surprise of my life when two female ronso fell down a cliff wall next to them, kind of surprised that they didn't crash into one another, anyway, shortly after I found them, the ronso's pyreflies started to seep out of their bodies before rushing to Yin and Yang before something shocking happened right in front of me, honestly I almost couldn't believe it happened if I wasn't there." Data said before she turned to Yin and Yang before nodding to them before Yin and Yang looked to one another before nodding.

Yin and Yang then shocked Paine silent before she could wonder what she meant, the twins spread their legs a bit to gain balance before their backs hunched a bit before their faces looked like they were concentrating.

A few seconds later, pyreflies started to emit from their bodies before flying around them like a pair of cocoons made of light before the cocoons grew quiet a bit before the light brightened which made Yuna and Paine cover their eyes while Data equipped a pair of sunglasses before the light faded.

Yuna and Paine uncovered their eyes while Data removed the glasses and what they saw shocked Paine greatly while Yuna just tilted her head.

**Minor adult moment ahead so warning**

* * *

In Yin and Yang's place stood two ronso woman in Yin and Yang's clothes, it seemed the clothes stretched to fit the duo with some slight alterations.

The hip part of the outfit changed to cover their knees while their shoes vanished to allow their altered feet room, the sleeves completely vanished to show their muscled arms before seeing their clawed hands.

the torso part of the outfit stretched to cover their body without ripping while the yin yang loincloth vanished, the really shocking and blush inducing part was that the duo had 11- 12 inch blue colored dicks that matched their fur color with large blur fur colored testicles, though they were flaccid at the moment, their vaginas stayed where they were though they got blocked from sight.

Data cleared her which got the duos attention before she spoke up.

"As you can see, they can go into a female ronso like form with working dicks and testicles, maybe some male ronso pyreflies got mixed in sense when I went up to where the two females fell after patching Yin and Yang, I found multiple bodies littering the mountain near the gagazet entrance, long story shorter I brought Yin and Yang to the calm lands monster arena to heal and recover thanks to the owner." Data explained before she looked to a curious Yuna, to Data she was acting more and more like a feline.

"And now the second part." Data said before she pulled out a slip of paper from her desk before passing it to Paine who took it and read it to herself while Data spoke up.

"Just to make what is on the paper simple, even though the sphere was found somewhere in Bikanel, it was acquired at the macalania travel agency from the deceased Al bed there right?, well apparently the berserker sphere took the memories of a female ronso before she died of unknown causes and the sphere was somehow found in Bikanel years later, now thanks to the fem-goons syncing effect and the critical issue happening right now, your friend is draining everything from the sphere and its effecting her physically and mentally, if nothing is done soon, not only will Yuna never return to her old self, but the berserker dressphere will become useless, nothing more that an empty sphere." Data explained before Paine looked to Yuna who looked around the room.

"What do we do then, you seem to know what to do about this." Paine said while she tried to keep calm before Data shook her head which worried Paine greatly.

"One step at a time, we need to get the 6 shots from Yuna before we can do anything, and before you ask, I put that condition on it because Leblanc didn't want the dick to vanish anytime soon sense some woman here are...quick shots." Data said before pinching the bridge of her nose while Paine sweatdropped at Leblanc reason.

"Now then.." Data said before she trailed off to grab two bags and a jar with a glyph with a lid and passed them to Yin and Yang.

"You two know where and what to do right?" Data said while Yin and Yang nodded before Yin opened one of the bags before Yuna's nose started to sniff the air before focusing on the bag in Yin's hand before she got on all fours before she slowly walked over with caution while Paine looked to data who smirked.

"Simply put, cat nip, from observing her, she is acting like a cat so ergo, cat nip to attract her." Data said which made Paine sweatdrop before Yin and Yang walked past Brutus's room and into another room, this time it had a large bed with a bathroom nearby.

Aside from that, it looked like it needed more before it looked livable, then again sense this was a testing room, it normally didn't need anymore then that.

Yin took a pinch of the cat nip before placing it on the bed before Yuna pounced on the bed to poke at it before the door closed behind the trio before Yin and Yang looked to one another before nodding before looking back to Yuna.

**True Lemon alert, you have been warned**

* * *

Yang opened her bag before taking a pinch of some odd powder before walking to Yuna who kept pawing at the cat nip before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Yuna looked over while Yang breathed in before she blew the powder onto Yuna who's face blushed when the powder took effect in an instant before he dick grew erect to a full 10 inches before Yin and Yang grinned when their beastial noses smelt a female in heat before their own dicks grew erect to a full 12 inches, the surprising thing was that they had barbs running up and down their entire dicks, might be a ronso thing or cat like thing. **(to be honest I'm just guessing that sense Ronso are feline like.)**

Yang walked forward while Yuna gripped her dick before stroking it with a grin on her face while she drooled a little before she felt the bed shift.

She turned her head and saw a dick in front of her face before the scent made her heat induced mind slip further before she opened her mouth slightly as a reflex and Yang gripped her head lightly when she saw that before thrusting her hips forward slightly which made Yuna's eyes widen before the closed a bit before she let her instincts take over and lightly bobbed her head forward and back while Yang's eyes closed before she growled in pleasure while the scene shifted to Paine and Data's area.

* * *

**Data's section/?/ Paine, Data**

The camera panned to the window to show that Paine and Data walked over to the glass window before Paine looked over to Data with confusion on her face, though it wasn't really noticeable.

"What happened to Yuna?, and why hand those two a jar?, and that powder?" Paine asked which made Data sigh before looking back in the room.

"Like I said, Yuna's more like an animal right now mentally thanks to the dresspheres data being absorbed into her being, the data was made by the pyreflies condensing in the spiritually enriched waters of macalania, similar to how Pyreflies like to hang around certain areas like in the cavern of the stolen fayth, then again I'll make it short, Living bodies are technically spheres with more memories then small orb like spheres, it's just a matter of who or what holds the memories." Data said before she saw that Yin approached the duo while Yuna was distracted before she took out a notepad and pen before writing a few notes.

"As for the jar, samples, simple as that." Data said before she saw that Yin crawled on the bed while Yang kept Yuna busy before griping Yuna dick which made her eyes widen before Yin started to stroke Yuna's dick while she placed the jar next to her before she bent her index finger to rub Yuna's folds without hurting her which made Yuna's eyes widen before her arms gave out and fell back.

Yang then gripped her dick before slowly stroking herself before she reached for the jar while Yin kept Yuna busy before Data scribbled on the note more while Yang twisted the lid off of the jar.

"As for the powder, it is a special aphrodisiac that I devolved to tame certain fiends that can't calm down, non lethal and non addictive." Data said before the camera panned back to the room.

* * *

**Testing room/?/ Yuna, Yin, Yang**

After Yuna fell back on the bed and Yang passed the jar to Yin to get ready for the sample.

Yin then adjusted her body before she engulfed Yuna's dick before pistoning her head while humming which made Yuna's eyes widen before she felt her orgasm slowly approach by the telltale tighting of her pelvic region, and when Yin noticed by the twitching of Yuna's dick she grabbed the jar before pulling her head off before rapidly jerking Yuna's dick while Yang moved behind Yuna before making Yuna sit up which allowed Yin to get a better angel before hugging her to keep her from doing anything stupid in her animal like state while Yuna's breath quickened.

"*Huff, Huff, huff*- GAH!" Yuna huffed before she grunted when her orgasm hit while Yin's hand quickened its pace after aiming the dick towards the opening.

Yuna surprised everyone watching by filling the thing in two shots, one filled it a 3/4 of the way before the second shot filled it and then some which covered Yin's hand.

Yin nearly dropped the jar from Yuna's cumshots and had to let go of Yuna's dick to get a better grip with both hands, however Yuna wasn't finished by giving one last weaker shot that shot one more rope onto Yin's face and chest before stopping, 1 down 5 to go.

Yang saw that Yuna finished and took the lid that Yin held, took the jar and twisted the lid on before the jar lid glowed for a moment before the outside of the jar was cleaned by magic while the contents were preserved, Yang then took the jar to the door before placing it on a pull out panel next to the door before returning to Yuna and Yin before Data walked into the room, grabbed the jar and exited the room.

Yuna was laying on the bed so she could recover while Yang brought out more of that powder and took a pinch of it before sprinkling on Yuna's face while Yin removed Leblanc's torn up skirt, somehow it stayed clean from Yuna's cumshot.

Yuna's body heated up again while her dick grew erect again, however sense Yuna was trying to recover she could barely move, Yang removed her outfit before she took the lead this time by stepping over Yuna and carefully gripping her dick, thanks to her female ronso form, she was able to stand over her with no trouble, Yang moved her testicles out of the way before she lowered down and slipped Yuna's dickhead into her folds before surprising Yuna by dropping down till she hilted Yuna fully and growled in content, again thanks to the ronso form, Yuna fit perfectly.

Yin in the meantime was stroking herself slowly while panting after she removed her outfit thanks to Yuna's semen staining her outfit, Yang then raised her hips and lowered them after she adjusted to Yuna's dick with her breath huffing while Yuna gripped the bed with her gloved hands while her legs bend after her toes curled.

Yin saw that Yuna's legs raised a bit when they curled and grinned before she approched the duo while Yang kept her piston movement up.

Yuna was to preoccupied to notice that Yin approached sense Yang's movements kept making the bed shake with every up and down movement.

Yuna then felt something touch her clit before Yang stopped before Yuna's hip's where raised slightly before something slid into Yuna's tunnel before sliding out and as a result of Yin's thrusts and Yangs bounces, Yuna in relfex grabbed the closest thing nearby which was Yang's dick while her orgasm approched.

Yang in response halted her movements for a moment when she felt Yuna grip her dick before she felt her orgasm approach by the tightening of her balls, Yin was already warmed up from earlier and felt her balls tighten as well before the trio's heads angled upward before roaring out.

"ROAR!" the trio roared before unleashing their loads, Yuna's shot into Yang with such force that it made her womb bloat till it look like she was a couple months pregnant, and thanks to Yang's angle from Yin joining, when her balls clinched before her semen shot out of her dick and coated Yuna's chin and breasts while her vaginal walls clinched from the duel ended orgasm, however thanks to the fact she was backed up from not using her ronso form for awhile she shot much more then normal which coated Yuna's chin and breasts.

Yin in the meantime felt her orgasm approch before she pulled out of Yuna and quickly moved over to Yuna's head before she surprised Yuna by sliding her dick into Yuna's mouth, however thanks to the sensation, Yin lost it as well before she felt her own balls clinch before unloading into Yuna's mouth, similar to Yang, Yin was backed up, unfortunately Yuna was still stunned from her own orgasm and couldn't keep up with Yin's oncoming orgasms.

Long story short, Yuna's upper body was covered with semen before the duo was done, thankfully while Data was speaking with Paine, Yin and Yang removed Yuna's outfit before leading her into the room except for a skirt to cover her lower body.

Yin got up from the bed a few seconds later after recovering, though she felt a little winded from the endeavor, Yang however exerted herself more and had to slide off slowly while Yuna's body twitched a few times from Yang's action before Yang finally slid off with a pop before semen flowed out of Yang and back onto Yuna's dick.

Yin then cleared her throat before tossing Yang a towel after she got off of the bed with unsteady legs before Yin passed her a potion to recover.

After Yang downed the potion, they twins turned to Yuna before wiping off Yuna's body, they needed four more shots from her to finish.

Yin and Yang saw that Yuna was out of it and had her drink another potion they had, this time one that was made by Data to revitalize stamina and wake a person up from late nights at the lab.

After Yuna drank the potion, her erection grew again sense she was awoken by the potion and saw the two naked ronso woman in the room, Yin and Yang's dicks grew erection when they picked up Yuna's scent again, this time they would get serious instead of holding back.

As a result, Yin grabbed Yuna before lifting her up which confused her greatly before she felt something prod her asshole before Yang stood in front of her before she prodded Yuna's pussy.

Before Yuna could do anything, Yin and Yang slowly slid Yuna halfway onto their dicks thanks to their previous activities already lubing up their dicks.

Yin and Yang looked to one another before nodding before Yin gripped Yuna's dick while Yang gripped her hips before the duo thrust upwards while pulling Yuna down to fully hilt her, Yuna was shocked silent except for little gasps of both pain and pleasure, pain from her first anal experience, pleasure from the rest before the duo waited for a few minutes for Yuna to get used to the intrusions.

Yang then lifted Yuna after tightening her grip on Yuna's ass while Yin kept her arms still while she kept a grip on Yuna's dick, as a result, Yuna was being pleasured in three areas, her vagina, her ass, and from Yin gripping her dick.

Yin felt that Yuna was about to shoot off again and thought it was to soon before she realized that Yuna's dick was still sensitive, not only that but she was being pleasure in three areas so that would mean Yuna would shoot soon as a result.

Yin looked to Yang while Yang looked back to her when she noticed before nodding before stopping which confused Yuna greatly.

Yin and Yang then pulled out which made Yuna gasp in pleasure before she had to grit her teeth shut to keep from screaming when Yin and Yang thrust in and out of Yuna in sync while Yin rapidly stroked Yuna's dick.

That was all for Yuna's limit and she threw her head back and roared when she orgasms not only from her dick, but from her pussy and ass which clinched and twitched which made Yin and Yang halt their movements when the pleasure nearly made them cum.

Unfortunatly for Yang, or fortunately thanks to Yang who leaned forward which made Yuna fall forward onto Yang, when Yuna's semen shot out of her, it mostly hit the underside of Yuna and Yang's chest.

Yin then took the chance by sliding her dick partly out of Yuna's ass before thrusting back in which made Yuna groan before Yang followed Yins lead by thrusting her dick as well.

From Data and Paine's view, Yin and Yang sandwiched Yuna's upper body while their hips moved on their own rapidly.

After a minute, Yin and Yang felt the tightening of their balls before they roared out when they shot their loads into Yuna who groaned from the twins semen shooting into her ass and pussy.

Yin could barely believe how much semen she was shooting out of her dick right now, pulse after pulse, shot after shot, her semen just kept coming and coming while Yang felt the same when she shot load after load into Yuna's womb, to be honest if the twins could think over the pleasure they were feeling, they would be a little scared before their semen started to flow out of Yuna around their dicks while their orgasms continued.

Finally after what seemed like a minute, the twins finished firing their baby batter before their knees greatly weakened.

After their dicks slid out of Yuna who groaned from the feeling, the twins set Yuna on the semen covered ground before Yang fell face first on the bed while her legs hanged from it while Yin went to grab more towels and more special potions to help them recover, 3 shots down for Yuna, 3 to go.

Yuna in the meantime felt odd, her mind cleared so she regained a bit of control of her body, but she also felt a strange hunger like no other, and not for food which was odd for her.

She sat up from the ground and saw Yang laying on the bed before she saw Yang's soaked vagina before Yuna's dick grew erect again before Yuna stood up while Yin went into the bathroom.

Yuna walked over to Yang slowly while her eyes gave a slight red glow while the scene faded to black.

* * *

**TME walked out of the Inn before he stretched his arms into the air before yawning, he then looked to the readers before scratching the back of his head.**

**"Hay there readers, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I decided to make this a two chapter part story, this is part one where Yin and Yang have control, next is Yuna taking control thanks to something happening to her, the questions will be answered next chapter." TME said before he walked over to the moonflow entrance before opening a dimensional gate before he looked back to the readers.**

**"Before I leave for now, I should apologize if this chapter raises to many questions and not many answers, not only that but some of the stuff about spheres being made in macalania was read in the final fantasy wikia, if I make any mistakes, message me if you can, finally hope you guys and gals like what you are reading so far, bye." TME said while doing the two finger salute before he stepped into the gate before it closed before the scene faded to black.**


	5. The three beasts: part 2

**A portal opened near the farplane before a figure stepped out to reveal that is was TME, like anyone else would show up for these intros, before TME turned to the screen with a grin on his face when he noticed that the person who blocked the way to the farplane was gone on brake.**

**"Hello readers, Welcome to the fifth chapter of Yuna's unexpected encounters, last time we left Yuna after Yin and Yang tried to *help* with her problem, however when they took a break to clean up a bit and rest, Yuna started to act odd before her eyes started to glow with a dull red color." TME said before he walked over to the Chateau Leblanc entrance.**

**When he got near he was stopped by a few goons.**

**"Sorry but members only, if you wanna apply then visit one of the branches in Luca, Bevelle, or the youth league headquarters, a goon will test you there." The goon explained before TME shrugged before walking away.**

**"Well then readers, I'll get out of your way sense I know that you guys and gals are reading this story for the lemony goodness, see you at the outro." TME said before waving goodbye while he walked towards the moonflow while the scene shifted to Yuna and her issue.**

* * *

**Last time**

_**Yuna in the meantime felt odd, her mind cleared so she regained a bit of control of her body, but she also felt a strange hunger like no other, and not for food which was odd for her.** _

_**She sat up from the ground and saw Yang laying on the bed before she saw Yang's soaked vagina before Yuna's dick grew erect again before Yuna stood up while Yin went into the bathroom.** _

_**Yuna walked over to Yang slowly while her eyes gave a slight red glow while the scene faded to black.** _

* * *

**Present**

**Data's lab/ testing room/ Yuna, Yin, Yang/** **Lemon alert**

After Yang fell on the bed, she was too tired to notice that Yuna crept up on her while her eyes started to feel heavy before they shot open in shock when she felt Yuna press her dick against her clit while Yuna gripped her hips.

Before she could look back, she felt Yuna slide into her before hilting Yang which made her grit her teeth and growl before she looked back and saw to her shock that it was Yuna who slid her dick into her repeatedly.

Yuna then gripped Yang's arms to pin her to the bed before before Yang could move before pulling out before thrusting back in before repeating which made Yang growl, purr, and huff, in pleasure for a couple minute.

Yuna let go of Yang's arms to grip her ass before speeding up her thrusts while Yang's dick started to get erect again thanks to Yuna's actions, fortunately thanks to the fact that Yang's dick was hanging off the bed, when her dick got erect, it didn't cause any issue besides the fact that Yang's erection was getting painful while it bounced back and forth thanks to Yuna's thrusts before Yuna sped up till her hips blurred a bit.

Yin walked back into the room with a few towels and a few of Data's potions before she got shocked when she saw that Yuna was giving Yang the pounding of her life before Yin grinned a bit before drinking one of the potions to recover before she walked over to the duo.

Yuna was getting close to orgasm before she felt someone grip her shoulders before being pulled out of Yang which enraged Yuna for a moment before someone gripped her dick and looked to see that Yin was kneeling in front of her before she pumped Yuna's dick a few times.

Yin licked her lips before she engulfed the head of Yuna's dick before pumping her head back and forth while her right hand pumped the rest while her left fingered Yuna's pussy which made Yuna growl in pleasure before Yuna started to grip and massage her own breasts.

Yang in the meantime was drinking the second of the three potions when Yin placed the towels and potions next to her while Yuna was distracted before her own dick grew to full erection at the display.

Yang stood up from the bed and saw that Yin was giving Yuna a blowjob before Yin took Yuna's dick deeper into her mouth before walking over to the duo.

Yin felt someone bump her knee when someone kneel next to her which made her pull her head away while rapidly stroking Yuna's dick before she saw that Yang joined her.

Yang gripped the other side of Yuna's dick that yin didn't cover before she opened her mouth and started to lick and to lick one side dickhead to base before yin followed Yang's lead by doing the same.

Unfortunately, Yuna was really warmed up thanks to her session with yang before Yin pulled her off before Yin continued by giving her a blowjob, now thanks to the twin's tag teaming, Yuna was sent over the edge quicker then she realized, and boy did her load surprise all who saw.

Yuna gripped the twins hands before making them stroke faster before she grit her teeth while she went crossed eyed before she shot her load while her tongue hanged out of her mouth.

her first cumshot shot the farthest, it actually hit the bed before the second shot hit near the twins before the twins leaned to one another before the third hit their face while the forth and weakest barely made it past the twins hands before hitting the floor, 4 down 2 to go.

Yuna's knees got really weak before she started to fall to the ground before Yang caught her mid fall before placing Yuna on the bad again before grabbing the recovery potion while Yin took a moment to recover while Yang uncorked the potion before she lathered her right hand before coating her dick.

While Yuna rests on the bed, Yin started to get up before she felt herself get pushed forward onto all fours and to her surprise she felt Yang press her dick against Yin's asshole before Yang slowly thrusts before her dickhead popped into Yin's ass easily thanks to the potion she used as lube which also doubled as a aphrodisiac .

Yang then slowly thrusts forward after waiting for Yin to get used to the intrusion before she took a couple steps before sliding deeper into Yin's ass before fully hilting her completely while Yin's eyes shut tight while her clawed hands and feet clawed the metal floor before Yang gripped her hips before lifting her before Yang walked to the bed while the duo kept connected.

Yuna in the meantime recovered when Yang started to thrust into Yin's ass before her wilting erection hit full force again, before she could move from the bed, Yang walked over while staying connected to Yin before she got onto the beds edge while Yuna scooted back when Yang pushed Yin forward and as a result, Yin's face landed onto Yuna's lap, next to her erect dick.

Yin then pushed her body up before licking her lips again before she started to lick the tip of Yuna's dick before taking it into her mouth which made Yuna grit her teeth again in pleasure before Yang gripped Yin's ass before thrusting in and out repeatedly which made Yin's eyes widening at the painful pleasure before Yuna stood up on her own knees while her dick stayed in Yin's mouth.

Before Yin could wonder what was going on, Yuna gripped the back of Yin's head which made her eyes widen before Yuna thrust her hips while Yang's own thrusts sped up.

All in all it looked like Yin was being spit roasted by the two woman for a minute before Yang leaned forward before stroking Yin's dick with her right hand rapidly.

Unfortunately for all three, their dicks were really sensitive, before they knew it, Yuna unloaded into Yin's mouth which shot down into her stomach before most of it spilled out of her mouth, 5 down, 1 to go.

Yang's hips slammed into Yin before she shot her load into Yin's ass while the grip on Yin's dick tightened, her load made Yin's stomach bloat a bit before Yin's eyes rolled back into her head before she followed the other two by unloading onto the bed three times, each shot weaker then the last.

An exhausted Yang then fell forward on top of Yin while her dick stayed in Yin's ass before Yuna slid her dick out of the exhausted woman's mouth before getting up from the bed to look for something to drink.

Low and behold, Yuna found the last of the recovery potion that Yang used to lube her dick with from before and looked at it, not even 1/3 was left but Yuna was thirsty and drank it.

The result was instant but weak, Yuna's erection hit her one more time, however she didn't get the same burst of energy Yin and Yang did, all in all, Yuna recovered but she only had one shot left.

Yang felt her eyes grow heavy before she got the surprised when she felt that Yuna gripped her hips before she felt Yuna press her dick against her clit before Yuna slid into her before he could do anything.

Thanks to the fact Yang's dick was still in Yin's ass, when Yuna thrust into Yang, Yang was slammed into Yin before Yuna started to thrust into Yang repeatedly for a couple minutes.

After another minute of Yuna's thrusts, Yuna felt the telltale signs of an orgasm before she unloaded directly into Yang's womb with monstrous force which made Yangs womb bloat while Yang felt her balls tighten before she shot into Yin's ass with a groan.

Load after load shot into Yin and Yang repeatedly before Yin groaned out when her load shot out of her dick, unfortunately for Yin, her dick was pressed between the bed and her body so things got messy for Yin when she shot 4 to 5 times which made her body twitch a few times before she fell unconscious.

Yuna pulled out of Yang mid shot before stroking herself while aiming at Yang's back before her last shot hit Yang's head before Yuna's semen trickled to the front of her face while the rest hit middle of Yang's back before Yuna stopped when her MP hit zero.

As a result, Yuna's dick vanished before Yuna fell forward onto Yang who groaned when her dick sank deeper into Yin before Yuna fell off of the duo, Yang was to tired to do anything so she fell asleep on top of Yin before the scene shifted to Data and Paine.

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/ Data's lab/ Paine, Data/ Lemon over**

After Yuna, Yin, and Yang, fell asleep, data walked into the room the trio was in before she searched for Yuna's spheregrid before finding it in Leblanc's torn skirt before using it to return Yuna back to normal before changing her back to the regular berserker dressphere before removing the fem-goon dressphere before she walked out of the room and past Paine before she sat the fem-goon dressphere on some device that she pulled out from her desk before typing on a pullout keypad on the device.

"Hmm, this...could be an issue." Data said after she examined the data on the screen before Paine walked over to her with anger rising before Data spoke up before she could speak.

"Before you ask, I looked at the spheres data, and saw that the sphere actually...well..the best I can say is that it linked to Yuna herself, or her grid." Data explained before she took another smoke from her electronic cigarette before Paine spoke up.

"Linked?, what do you mean?" Paine asked with worry before Data tossed the sphere back to Paine who was surprised at the action.

"To put it in simple terms, it wont work for anyone else besides Yuna, it seems that when Yuna used the spheres abilities, it...bonded with her to absorb data for future use, like when I described the Ronso woman who made the berserker dressphere, it used her data to make the dressphere, though in this case, It used Yuna as a base subject sense the sphere had no person in the original data, just the fem-goon's ability data." Data explained though she confused Paine a bit before she spoke up.

"So what exactly?, no one else can use the sphere besides Yuna?" Paine asked while Data nodded.

"In a nut shell, Shinra can run more tests or change the data to make it safe to use later, or Yuna could have it destroyed, I can make more later sense I have the data already." Data said before pressing a few keys on another keypad before a wall opened nearby which surprised Paine before Data turned to her.

"Now then, your looking for the sphere fragments right?" Data said in a bored tone before Paine nodded.

"Well then, this will lead you to the two fragments, unfortunately it's under guard right now so I recommend waiting for your friends to wake before you head there." Data said before walking to the room that held Yuna, Yin, and Yang before typing on the keypad for a moment which locked it which shocked Paine before she grew angry before Data turned to her.

"I don't want anyone walking into that mess, it's a safety hazard until it vanishes." Data said before walking to her desk again before typing on the keyboard of her computer before a slip of paper popped out of a slot on the computer before she passed it to Paine who looked at it with confusion before Data spoke up.

"A map." Data simply said before Paine looked to her before she asked a question that was on her mind.

"Why help us?, I mean you said that it was part of a deal you made and you said that this group isn't murderers, but we don't have any good relations with this group sense you guys keep getting in our way." Paine said before Data sighed before giving Paine a serious look.

"Look, All I do is invent new things and the others make and use them, it's not like I order anyone to act like that." Data said before turning back to the desk to type on the keyboard while Paine looked at the sphere and paper in her hand.

"If you want a reason..." Data said which surprised Paine before Data spoke up again while she typed on the keyboard.

"It would have to be that you guys are interrupting my work, so I'm trying to get you guys out of her faster." Data said before she grabbed a remote and pointed towards her room before clicking the remote which opened the door.

"Your friend Rikku is in there sleeping, go check up on her sense it seems better then you playing 20 questions with me." Data said before she turned back to the computer while Paine ran into the room before the door closed.

* * *

**Data's lab/ Data's room/ Paine**

Paine's eyes had to adjust to the lack of light in the room before she saw Rikku resting on the bed in her fem-goon disguise, her body was covered with a blanket while her mask sat next to her on a table.

Paine walked over and saw that Rikku's chest was rising and falling which meant she was still breathing which was a good sign in her opinion before she looked around the room and was both surprised and not surprised.

Data's room was covered with various blueprints and schismatics in a wall paper like pattern, her bed that Rikku rested on was emitting a glow similar to a save sphere while the various desks in the room looked like upgraded versions of what Shinra uses on the Celsius.

Paine looked around the bed and found a manual that had an odd title on the cover.

**The recovery bed Instruction manual by Data**

Paine sweatdropped before reading it again to be sure she read the title right.

"Recovery bed?" Paine mumbled to herself before she saw that Rikku turned over on the bed before mumbling something in her sleep.

"B-brother, Y-Yunie doesn't like you that way." Rikku muttered which made Paine sweatdrop before scratching her head.

" _Good thing Brother can't hear that or he might cry._ " Paine thought before she grabbed a chair and sat down on it before the scene shifted to later in the day.

* * *

**Data's lab/ Data's room/ Paine, Rikku/ 4 hours later**

Rikku started to stir from her sleep while Paine was sleeping on her chair with her arms crossed.

Rikku sat up before rubbing her eyes before someone spoke up which made Rikku jolt before looking towards the source of the voice to see that it was Data who was shuffling through papers through one of her desks before turning to Rikku after grabbing one.

"I see that your awake, unfortunately your friends are still sleeping so you'll have to wait." Data said before she looked over to Paine before shaking her head at Paine's carelessness, then again, Paine had a rough day today, Rikku in the meantime glared at Data before whispering in an angered tone.

"Why is she here!?, didn't we have a deal?" Rikku said before Data gave the quiet sign before pointing to Paine who stirred a bit from Rikku's noise.

"Don't worry, your friends are safe, I like to honer deals as long as I can get some data to use for my experiments." Data said before Rikku blushed at the memory before Data walked out of the door.

Rikku got up from the bed before following Data out into her lab after placing the blanket on Paine.

* * *

**Data's lab/ Rikku**

Rikku walked out of the room and saw that Data was back at her desk, she walked over after looking around the room to make sure the coast was clear before speaking to Data.

"What happened while I was out?" Rikku asked before Data turned to her before turning back to the desk.

"I'll gave the short version sense I'm busy, I'm honoring our deal sense I got a lot of data thanks to it, like I said earlier, your friends are resting in their rooms, after they wake up and I ask Yuna some questions, you three are heading towards the sphere fragments thanks to a shortcut." Data said while Rikku stared at her before shaking her head to get over her shock before speaking to Data again.

"H-Hold on, a shortcut?" Rikku said before Data pointed towards the opening leading to the sphere fragments before she resumed typing on the keyboard which irritated Rikku before Data tossed her a book which further confused Rikku.

"Huh?" Rikku simply said before Data spoke up again.

"It's a report on the fem-goon dressphere, should be a good time waster until your friends wake." Data explained before she grabbed a pair of cordless headphones from her desk with a sphere on one side, put them on, and Rikku heard music started to play while Rikku sighed before she looked for a chair before she started to read the book while time passed.

* * *

**Data's lab/ Rikku/ 2 hours later**

Rikku was barely halfway through the book and was surprised at what she read before she heard the sound of a door opening before noticing Paine walk out of the room.

"PAINE" Rikku called in happy surprise before she ran over and hugged the surprised gullwing before letting Paine go so she could speak again.

"Are you OK?" Rikku asked with worry before Paine shrugged before giving the same stoic look she normally did before speaking up after taking a moment to look at Data who continued to type on the computer.

"I'm alright, just a bit confused about this Data person, from what I can tell, she seems... disinterested in anything other then gathering data for her experiments." Paine said before Rikku looked around the room.

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku asked before Paine tried to think of something to say before Data got up from her chair before walking over and passed the duo towards the room Yuna was in before Rikku and Paine followed.

When Data reached the room, she walked in before it closed behind her before Rikku and Paine reached the door, Paine then tried to open the door before it buzzed once and stayed closed which surprised the duo before the scene shifted into the room.

* * *

**Data's lab/ Yuna, Yin, Yang, Data**

After Data walked into the room, she locked the door behind her so she could talk to Yuna alone without her friends interrupting.

Data turned to the bed before she walked over to Yuna and saw that the room was clean before Data smirked sense she felt glad that she wouldn't have to clean up the mess later.

Yuna was still sleeping on the bed while Yin and Yang where under a blanket when Data checked on them earlier and thought the twins needed privacy.

Data then grabbed a potion she developed from her pocket before walking over to Yuna who turned to her side again, towards Data who smirked again sense this was working in her favor before she tilted Yuna's head a bit so she could tip the potion into Yuna's mouth in a way that wouldn't spill.

Again, thanking Data's luck, Yuna's body drank the liquid thanks to Yuna being asleep for who knows how long and needed a drink so the potion was downed in no time flat.

Shortly after drinking the potion, Yuna started to toss and turn before her body glowed for a moment before she sat up quickly after she opened her eyes while gasping.

"W-Wha?, Where?" Yuna muttered while she looked around while she had a panicked look on her face before she heard Data spoke up.

"Calm down Yuna, your in one of my experimenting labs sense you needed help with an issue, no worries about your friends, there right outside the room waiting for you after I ask a few questions." Data said blankly before she grabbed a note book and pen from her pockets before sitting at the foot of the bed while Yuna sat there in confusion and was about to ask Data who she was but Data beat her to it.

"First off, what do you remember last before waking up here?" Data said before she looked towards Yuna who blinked a few times before thinking back to earlier and blushed.

"I-I remember r-running into Paine, a-a-a-a-and then...!" Yuna stuttered before she grabbed the pillow behind her before covering her face to hide her blush while Data wrote on the notepad before speaking up again.

"Alright, is there anything you can remember after meeting Paine but before waking here?" Data said before Yuna lowered the pillow before she tried to think but she couldn't think on anything.

"No, I cant,...for some reason it's all a blank." Yuna said while she looked around the room before looking towards Data who wrote on her note pad again.

"Who are you?" Yuna asked which made Data stop writing before she looked to Yuna before looking back to her notepad before continuing to write before she spoke up.

"Here in the Leblanc syndicate, I have the code name Data." Data introduced before she stopped for a moment to think of her next question while Yuna's eyes widened at where she was.

"How does your body feel?" Data asked which shocked Yuna out of her stupor before she looked back to Data.

"Huh?" Yuna asked before Data repeated her question which confused Yuna before she took a look at her body before clinching her hand before looking towards Data with a further confused look on her face.

"I don't feel different,... should I?" Yuna said before Data took a moment to think before realizing it which made her eyes widen slightly before her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Try changing into a different dressphere then." Data suggested which confused Yuna before she reached for her garment grid before seeing that the fem-goon sphere was missing.

"Where is the fem-goon sphere?, I remember Leblanc talking about that." Yuna asked before Data spoke up.

"Simply put, after helping you get back to normal, I put you back in the regular berserker dressphere before taking the fem-goon dressphere to make a few changes that I didn't tell your friend Paine, unfortunately it can only work for you for various reasons." Data explained which further confused Yuna before she changed to the black mage dressphere, however she got the surprise of her life when she did.

Normally, when Yuna would change into the black mage dressphere, she would feel her magic power rise in various ways, however her strength didn't drop as much as she thought and looked at her body ans was shocked.

Normally the black mage's dress like appearance would form fit onto the body like a glove, however Yuna's slightly toned body made it slight uncomfortable to wear, mainly around her arms, the sleeves felt life vice grips so Yuna removed them which made the sleeves vanish before she examined her arms in confusion and surprise while Data watched Yuna for a bit before she spoke up.

"So how do you feel?" Data said before writing in her notepad before Yuna looked to her in confusion.

"I...I don't feel different." Yuna said which confused Data for a moment though she didn't show it on her face.

"Mind elaborating?" Data asked which made Yuna look back to her arms and hands before clinching them a few times before speaking up.

"I normally feel physically weaker after changing out of a close range dressphere, for some reason my strength didn't change much, if anything my strength feels the same as it did before I changed into this dressphere." Yuna said before she clinched her hands one more time before looking towards Data who scribbled in her notepad before thinking of her next question before Yuna spoke up.

"What happened to me?" Yuna said in worry before Data looked over to her before writing on her note pad again before setting it next to her.

"Do you want the long uncensored version or the short clean version." Data asked which confused Yuna before she took a moment to think before speaking up.

"The,...long version please." Yuna asked before Data shrugged before she cleared her throat before she explained to Yuna about what happened to her and her Deal with Rikku while the scene shifted to Rikku and Paine.

* * *

**Chateau** **Leblanc/ Data's lab/ Rikku, Paine**

Paine hit the door one more time in frustration after she tried to use various methods to open the door before turning to Rikku who had a worried look on her face before Paine spoke up.

"Seems we have no choice but to wait." Paine said before walking over to the chair Rikku was sitting at and saw the book that Rikku was reading and got curious before she picked it up and read the title.

 **"versions of prototype dressphere, vol. 1, written by Data."** Paine read to herself before looking to Rikku who noticed the book in Paine's hand.

"Ah, that, Data handed it to me as a time waster until you and Yunie woke up, was an interesting read." Rikku said before Paine gave her a look that said are you kidding me which irritated Rikku.

"Hay, just because I don't read books much, doesn't mean I don't read at all!" Rikku said in an irritated tone before Paine shrugged before opening the book to the first page.

* * *

**Prototype dressphere, version 0.001**

_Was successful in making a dressphere without the need of heading to_ _macalania_ _forest's sphere creating pool after replicating the pyrefly attracting effect, unfortunately it has no abilities to speak of, need to study macalina in further detail._

* * *

Paine skipped ahead a few pages before stopping at the 30th page.

* * *

**Prototype dressphere, version 0.500/ minor adult moment here**

_After extensive testing, I found out how to add abilities to the sphere, normally pyreflies fill a sphere while it is in the middle of creation, so with that in mind, I liquefied the empty sphere and reactivated the pyrefly attraction pool, or PAP for short, in a pyrefly enriched zone, like Macalina or the cavern of the stolen fayth for example, as a result, the sphere was recreated with abilities, however I soon discovered that it was unstable._

_After having one of the fem-goon's test it for the first time after getting their consent, her fem-goon outfit turned into a plain white nightgown as a result, must be for simplicity's sake._

_It caused an unexpected side effect,_ _the subject activated the genital growth effect she became unresponsive after erection, like a machina robot without power or waiting for an order before acting._

_Had to manually return subject to normal state after trying to get subject to react to external stimuli, removed sphere and had to wait for subject to recover mentally after a few hours before asking a few questions._

_Subject said that when she activated the sphere, it absorbed her MP at such a fast rate she feinted on her feet, was an interesting conversation, need to calibrate sphere before it can be used again._

* * *

Paine skipped more before reaching the middle of the book.

* * *

**Prototype dressphere, version 0.780**

_"After further testing and after calibrating the sphere so it wouldn't absorb all of the users MP on one move, I managed to recreate the dressphere so that it used the classic Fem-goon outfit instead of a plain white nightgown for_ _decency._

_Normally, when someone runs out of MP, they are unable to use other MP based attacks, they can however still function and fight like normal with melee weapons, what puzzled me was the fact that the subject from long ago was unable to do anything at all after using one ability._

_Maybe it was the fact that the sphere was unstable, or maybe that the subject who used it back then was weak, I have no idea unfortunately sense I am unable to remember that far back._

_After *testing* the improved sphere, I found some side effects that need removing before it can be used on the field or anywhere else._

* * *

Paine turned a few more pages before she stopped near the last few pages.

* * *

**Prototype dressphere, Version 0.990**

_Finally after further improvements, I managed to remove more of the unsavory side effects, all that's left it to field test the sphere and see if more pop up._

* * *

Paine turned to the last page of the book and was surprised at what she read while Rikku sat next to her.

* * *

**Prototype dressphere, version 1.001/ minor adult moment**

_After retrieving the sphere from the gullwing Yuna and finding out that it was bonded to her so she would be the subject of the sphere, I reworked the sphere while all three gullwing slept._

_First off, I was unable to remove the issue of data being imprinted onto Yuna from syncing with another sphere, however I was able to remove the draining issue so that other dresspheres won't become useless so that's a good thing at least._

_I already knew what to do, but it seems that for in order for Yuna to return to normal, she had to ejaculate 6 times before her newly grown penis could vanish so that her garment grid could be used again._

_Unfortunately I don't know if Yuna herself could change dresspheres herself sense she was unconscious, again unfortunately I won't have enough time to fix that sense the two Gullwings, Rikku and Paine, have awoken._

_It seems Shinra will have to take over of the sphere's calibration, then again, Shinra's just a kid so I might need to do that myself in the future with other spheres._

_This is volume 1 of the prototype dressphere, written by Data of the Leblanc Syndicate._

* * *

Paine closed the book before pinching the bridge of her nose which got Rikku's attention.

"Something wrong Paine?" Rikku asked before Paine looked towards Rikku before sighing before she placed the book on the desk.

"It seems that Data is trying to use Yuna as a guinea pig for her experimental dressphere if the last page has anything to do with that." Paine said before crossing her arms while Rikku's eyes widened before she got up from her chair with rage building.

"What!?" Rikku growled out which surprised Paine before the door that Yuna was in opened before Data and Yuna walked out of the room, Yuna was in her berserker dressphere so questions wouldn't be asked for now.

Rikku on the other hand was enraged, so much so that she walked over to Data and shocked everyone silent by back handing Data which made her stumble back into the wall.

After a few seconds, Data pushed off the wall before straightening herself before looking towards Rikku with a bored look on her face.

"Mind explaining?" Data said blankly which enraged Rikku further, but before she could do anything, Yuna got between the duo with a confused look on her face.

"Rikku, what was that for!?" Yuna asked in surprise before Rikku pointed towards Data who stood there with her arms crossed.

"She's using you like a lab rat, that's what!" Rikku growled out before which confused Yuna before Paine grabbed the book and passed it to Yuna who took it with a confused look on her face.

"Read the last few pages." Paine said before Yuna opened the book to the last few pages before she read that Data found out about the missing outfits, their infiltration, Yuna's time with Leblanc and Paine, her deal with Rikku, her animal like behavior, how Yin and Yang took their time with Yuna, how Data changed the sphere somewhat, everything that happened in her lab and Leblanc's base was written in here.

"Before you ask multiple questions..." Data started to say while she walked around the trio and towards her desk before she spoke up.

"You took the suits and I wasn't informed until you three already infiltrated this base, I just took advantage of the situation to learn more before I planned this, besides,..it's give and take right, I help you, you help me, you helped with my experiments and I help you get to the sphere fragments." Data said before she took a potion and cotton swab before using it to heal her cheek before looking back to the group.

"Besides, I could have alerted the base after getting what I needed, if you three are done here, head down this path and leave, I got more experiments waiting for me and I don't need more questions, also before you ask, keep the sphere, I can make more if needed." Data said before she walked over to her room and when she walked into it, she closed and locked the door before the trio could say anything.

"Uhh..." Yuna muttered at Data's actions before turning to the group when the trio found themselves alone.

"What now?" Yuna asked before she looked to the others before Paine took the map she got from Data earlier.

"No other choice then going down the path Data opened, Rikku told me that the only other way is passed many other goons and I'm tired of this place already." Paine said before she walked over to the opened path before looking back to the confused duo.

"What are you waiting for?" Paine said which knocked the duo out of their stupor before jogging to Paine, however Yuna stopped before running to Data's room and knocking on the door before speaking up.

"Hay, Data, I'm not exactly sure about what went on today, but thanks for helping us." Yuna said before she ran over to Rikku and Paine on all fours thanks to the berserkers instincts filling her being before the Gullwings ran into the shortcut while the scene shifted to Data's room.

* * *

**Chateau Leblanc/ Data's room/ Data**

Data was laying on her bed with an exhausted look on her face, she heard what Yuna said and closed her eyes before sighing.

"Give and take Yuna, give and take." Data said before she fell asleep before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**TME walked back to Guadosalam before stopping at the** **entrance before turning to the readers before waving when a dimensional gate opened nearby before he walked to it before speaking when he reaching the gate.**

**"Well everyone, first off, I'd like to apologize at how long I took with this chapter, I don't know what happened, second, I regret to inform you that Yuna's unexpected encounters had one more chapter before it's done, I'll skip a bit by saying that the next chapter happens after the Bevelle invasion, more details next chapter, read you next time." TME said before he stepped into the gate before it closed with a back while the scene faded to black.**


End file.
